Real
by Christie-chan
Summary: A perfect vacation for Bella and the Cullens brings only bad news. A mysterious man challenges the love she and Edward share and offers something that Edward never could.
1. Heaven on Earth

Haha. So I've had these ideas floating around in my head for the longest time and I'm finally getting them on paper. Well, computer that is. x3 It's been years since I've written a fanfiction, so go easy on me, okay guys? I know everyone's bound to get a little out of character now and then.

Eep. I need to edit better. I just say a bunch of typos. Sowwy! Please point out my mistakes. Constructive criticism works. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the story, the characters or anything related to "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer.

To be perfectly honest, I have absolutely no idea where the story's going, so I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy. 3

_Bella…_

Most of it was a blur. I had no idea where I was, what was going on, the time, the place—it was hard to tell if I was even _me_. So, naturally, I did the first thing that cam to mind.

I ran.

I was in a forest; that much was easy to tell. The decaying leaves on the ground rustled with every leaping footstep, constantly reminding me of how loud I was. I could smell the damp air and the wet environment around me. Normally, someone would have thought of this scene to be peaceful and idyllic. But oh no, I wasn't that lucky.

_Bella…_

I kept running at a pace I didn't know I was capable of. My breaths were short and desperate that made sore and dry lungs plead my legs to stop this outrageous speed. No. I couldn't stop. Something was chasing me. I had to stay away, at any cost. Fog settled all around like a smoky blanket, making it harder to see in the dimming light.

_Bella…_

Dimming light…that must have meant it was twilight.

"Bella," a calming whispered in my ear. A cold hand rubbed my shoulder very gently and the angelic voice continued. "We're there, sweetheart. Wake up." A pair of cool lips brushed my cheek and pulled me out of my dreary state. My eyes blinked open to one of the most beautiful sights to wake up to. Topaz eyes looked straight into mine with the most loving look anyone had ever received. My heart melted all over again.

"You've been sleeping for hours, Bella, get up already," came another heavenly voice. This made me hesitate. I was surrounded by angels. I didn't die, did I?

"Alice," the first angel said with a slightly irritated voice as he shot a glare. He muttered something that I could barely hear, let alone understand, but the other angel seemed to understand it pretty well. Finally, I snapped out of my trance and took notice to what was going on. I was sitting in a car with Alice on left and Edward on my right. Edward's arm was wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to him as though letting go would mean he lost me forever. I glanced out the open windows. The car was parked and there was a distinct smell of saltwater in the air. As if that wasn't enough to give away our location, I could see the line of the horizon defined by ocean and sky.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice full of so much concern it almost sounded fake. I blinked my eyes, focused, and realized that I had only been dreaming. The entire time I'd been right here next to Edward, in the safety of his embrace.

"You were talking in your sleep," Alice chimed in with an amused look. I immediately blushed.

"What did I say?" came my immediate answer, though I wished I hadn't said anything. My voice was gruff and groggy and utterly unattractive. I winced and hoped they wouldn't notice, but with such finely tuned ears, they heard my hideousness more clearly than I did.

"It was hardly considered talking. It was more like whimpers," Alice began, smiling. She wasn't being mean, she was just teasing her favorite human the same way an older sister would tease her younger.

"You sounded frightened," Edward interrupted before his sister could continue with her playful ridicule. "Was it a nightmare?" If it was possible, I blushed more. A nightmare? I hadn't had those since I was in grade school. At that point, I could barely remember what the dream was about, anyway. Even if I did, I made a conscious effort to forget that horrifying scene.

"I'm fine," I assured them and offered a smile. Edward rubbed my arm again, reminding me in silent ways of how much he loved me. No words were needed, not even emotions. I could see it in his eyes.

"Well _I'm _going swimming," Alice said, ruining our silent, romantic moment. She reached over and locked her slender fingers over my wrist and, with a surprisingly gentle tug, pulled me out of the car with her. "And Bella is coming with me." I stumbled on the sand and struggled to balance but Alice's quick hands caught me. Before I could even stand up all the way, Edward was out of the car and at my side. The sun was ridiculously bright and it made me squint my eyes and wince. After being in Forks for so long, I almost forgot what a pure, hot, sunny day felt like it. It didn't take me long to adjust again.

"What are you doing?" an older voice rang from up ahead. Alice and Edward both made a face that looked guilty. "You know the dangers of going out on a day like this, don't make me remind you." Esme came into view with a motherly sort of expression. She was right; Alice and Edward would be far too easy to distinguish in bathing suits on a day like this one. Even though both of her children knew it, they still mustered up disappointed faces.

"Just wait until it gets dark," Esme added with a tone that implied that her word was final. She turned and continued with her task of unloading the bags that had been piled up in the back of the car. Edward and Alice looked at each other in a silent conversation. It was obvious that they were contemplating going anyway, but gave it up in the end. I was growing frustrated with these everyone-can-understand-but-Bella conversations, as always, and decided to try their patience. I made my way to the source of the haunting ocean, knowing that I wouldn't get half a step in before being stopped.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Edward was the first to ask.

"Tanning, of course. What _else _would I do on such a beautiful day?" I stuck my tongue out, held the "nyah-nyah" child expression and grinned. This particular phrase was terrible for two reasons; one; I would never take pleasure in tanning, it just wasn't me and two; if you ever asked for a fight from a vampire, you would lose. End of story.

"Such a horrible comment like that has to be punished," Alice pouted, now standing in front of me. Two cool arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me off the ground until I was hung over Edward's shoulder like a victim being rescued from a fire.

"I agree. My pride's been hurt," Edward added with a nod. "What should we do?"

"I say we lock her in the closet. No tanning for the bully," Alice offered, mustering up her cutest, little-girl voice.

"No no, I want results now," Edward complained as he purposefully situated me on his shoulders to make me feel like I was falling. The second he decided what he was going to do, he pulled be back down to the ground and set me back on my feet. For a split second, I thought I had gotten of easy, but the idea vanished just as soon as it had come. Icy fingers and hands poked and tickled my sides and tummy, forcing me into jerked positions of protest. I squirmed from his touch, laughing and yelping for him to stop. A grumble escaped my mouth. Of course they'd counter my anti-vampire remark with a fault of humans. For the longest time, they kept it up with movements so fast and swift that I couldn't even laugh fast enough.

"Okay, okay, you win!" I squealed between fits of giggles. My captors decided that I'd had enough and finally let me go and get a full breath in again. It was then that I noticed the once full trunk of the car was emptied; each heavy, packed suitcase had been taken inside in a matter of seconds; so fast that I hadn't even seen them. I felt a familiar grasp on my wrist and I was being pulled away again.

"Come on, Bella, let me show you the house," Edward said enthusiastically. He reminded me of a child on Christmas morning, begging and pleading to rush downstairs and look at the treasure that awaited him. I obediently followed, still laughing away the few giggling remains of my tickle attack. Sand kicked up beneath my feet as we made our way towards the beach house and the salty smell filled my nose. I could see the shore line my right, seeming to go on forever. The water was crystal clear and perfectly matched the white sand. The sight was breathtaking, like a scene from a billboard advertising a perfect vacation to some faraway island. Seagulls accompanied the rhythmic pulse of the waves, creating the kind of background music that made you want to lie down and take a nap. Then the house came into view.

The building was enormous, at least three stories tall. The entire outside was white, complimented by light blue shutters. A porch wrapped around the entire house with a few white rocking chairs lined along it. The veranda stretched all the way to the beach where it led back down to the ground with a couple stairs into sand. Shore grass lined the boardwalk and the house, giving a green texture to the smooth, white sand. Alice and Edward must have seen the amazement on my face because they started to give those proud smiles of theirs.

"Wait until you see the inside," Edward grinned, talking as though he could read my mind. I was so dazzled with the outside of the house that I could hardly take it in all. Two icy hands gently covered my eyes and took my vision. "No peeking until I say so." Both Alice and Edward's footsteps were completely silent, which made me self-conscious of my own. I could hear the doorknob of the front door move and Edward guided me inside. Cool, air-condition air rushed past me and sent a chill down my back. Edward pushed me further inside and I could feel the carpet giveway under my shoes.

"Can I look yet?" I asked, grinning like a child, just like Edward.

"Nope, not yet," came his cheerful reply. I frowned, pretending to be upset.

"Edward, let's take her to her room," Alice suggested, clearly excited. Edward moved one hand over both my eyes and put the freed hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the house by gently pushing me in the right direction. After a couple more seconds, he pulled me to a halt.

"Okay, Bella, we're going up stairs now," he warned me before moving forward again. I hesitantly took another step and tried to climb the stairs I couldn't see. My blind guess was off by a bit. The tips of my toes slid off the edge of the steps, throwing my balance off. Of course, a quick arm wrapped around my middle and caught me before I could fall more than a couple inches.

"Bad idea," Alice laughed. I grunted my objection to her statement.

"Alice, hand me that dish towel, would you?" Edward asked as he motioned to the kitchen. I felt air rush past me and, not even a second later, a gust of air push back. Alice didn't waste anytime.

"Keep your eyes closed, alright?" he whispered at my ear. His cold breath made me shiver and blush.

"Why can't I just-" I tried to get in, but I was interrupted.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Bella," he told me again, intentionally whispering it so close that I could just barely feel his lips graze on the tip of my ear. I obediently did so and, once he was confident that I wouldn't look, Edward removed his hand only to replace it with a blindfold. With one swift motion he had it tied firmly at the back of my head. I opened my mouth to protest but I was caught short by Edward's strong grip that picked me up and pulled me into his arms, carrying me like a bride. I let out a yelp of surprise but it didn't stop him. He and Alice continued up the stairs, walking painfully slow. For once, I wished they'd use that lightning speed of theirs; the suspense was killing me.

Finally, I was back on my feet but still blind. I was once again being guided through the house. I could hear the slight click of the door handle as it turned followed by the soft creak of a door as Edward pushed it open. Then they stopped. Everything was still and quiet. There must have been an open window; I could hear the sound of the ocean waves lapping against the shore off in the distance and I could smell the salty water. Slowly, the blindfold was removed.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked, smiling again.

"Yes, Bella," Edward laughed. "You can open your eyes." Immediately, I shot my eyes open but took a couple seconds to adjust to the light. I finallygot to look at the room I'd be staying in for the following week.

The first thing I did was gasp. The windows were the very first to catch my attention. It was as though there were no walls; just glass to look out at the beautiful shore the bordered the house. There was nothing to block the view of glistening white sand, an endless ocean and a crystal clear sky. There was a porch that hung over the edge, allowing a sight not restricted by a windowsill or a roof. The walls of the room were flawless white, complimented by a carpet just a shade darker. Nautical frames of boats and shores took the empty spaces on the walls, matching the spread of a bed that look much too large for one person. The comforter was just as white as the walls with blue and yellow pillows and sheets. Sheer curtains hung from the sides of the windows, making this room look like one from a homemaking catalogue. A fireplace was cleverly placed across from the bed with a white marble lining. A massive dresser and wardrobe stood tall in the corners with a pale wooden color, perfect for the theme of the room. In the opposite corner was a soft, pastel yellow couch the lined the room, bending wherethe white walldid. There even was a flat panel television stationed on the wall with a large, glistening screen. Other than the door to the porch, there were two doors; one leading into a walk-in closet and the other into a sparkling bathroom.

"So?" asked the angelic man who had his hand around my waist. "What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't deserve a room like this…" I said with a voice that still couldn't get over the beauty of the room.

"On the contrary, I think you do," he retorted as he took my hand and led me over to the windows. "It's the master bedroom and it's just for you."

"But Carlisle and Esme," I protested, but Edward expected my excuse and caught me.

"They think the room is too bright," he smiled. "I think you're forgetting that you're staying with a family of vampires. We all decided; this room is perfect for you. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I love it, no doubt," I said, still gawking at the amazing bedroom "but, well, I mean, I can't…it's too much for just one person." Alice scoffed and snorted at my comment, yet she still sounded beautiful, amazingly.

"As if Edward won't be in here as often as you are," she laughed. I blushed at the statement, realizing what it implied. Edward rolled his eyes and shook off the comment, turning to me with a serious yet gentle expression.

"It's not for 'just one person,'" he explained to me, repeating my words like they were an insult. "It's for _you_." He had me blushing again. I tried to look away and hide my scarlet face but he simply pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head. With a playful grin, he whispered words that he knew would send me over the edge. "If it makes you feel better, I'd gladly stay in here with you."

"Too bad your room is down the hall," came Carlisle's voice from the door way. We all turned to face him, though I was the only one who was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Bella's father seemed pretty intent on making sure she had her own room," he said with a warm smile. I had expected this much from Charlie. He insisted on talking to Carlisle about this trip and, apparently, insisted that I slept by myself. Carlisle stepped inside, wheeling a suitcase behind him and carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"How do you like the room, Bella?" he asked with that handsome smile of his.

"Oh, it's amazing," I answered sincerely. "I can't believe that I'm staying in a place like this." He chuckled, seemingly pleased with my response. Edward shot his father a glance that said "I told you so" and Alice just laughed.

"Alright, why don't you two let her unpack?" he asked as he motioned for them to follow him out. "You could help me unload the rest, hm?"

"Oh, I'll help," I offered. I felt so spoiled, going on a vacation like this for free and having all the grunt work done for me. "I'll unpack later, it's fine." The three seemed amused.

"It's alright, Bella, don't worry about it," Edward answered with a smile. I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't let me do any work, he insisted on doing it all for me. Then again, it was probably a good idea that I was out of the way. Knowing them, they'd whip around the house, throwing around boxes heavier than I could even lift.

"Enjoy yourself, that's why you're here," Carlisle reminded me and I nodded my reply. With that, the three of them left the room.

I dragged my suitcase to the bed and pulled it to the top. Like every other trip I'd ever been on, I half-expected my clothes to be shifted to one side, wrinkled and crumpled up in the corner. To my surprise, they looked as though they'd just been packed. I smiled, figuring that everyone must have put in extra care to ensure that every aspect of my vacation was perfect.

As I pulled the clothes from my suitcase, a part of me wanted to jump for joy. I'd have an entire week just to be with Edward. Well, and the rest of the Cullens family, but I was still excited. Surprisingly, they weren't ashamed or hesitant to let Edward and I be alone behind a closed door like most parents would. This was mostly because they trusted the two of us not to do anything stupid. If anything, they encouraged us to be together. I think the entire family was anxious to see Edward and I blissfully happy. I also had suspicions that they were privy to information that I wasn't. They had Alice, after all. I suspected that maybe they knew something about my future but refused to let me in on it. Regardless, I was happy to be with them in this gorgeous home and felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

I had just finished with my clothes and moved into the bathroom to unload the rest of my things. I flicked on the lights and nearly screamed when I caught the silhouette of someone standing in front of me.

"Edward," I gasped, composing myself. "I thought you were supposed to be unpacking."

"Oh, that?" he asked. "We finished that a long time ago." He took a step closer to me and smiled down with that charming smile of his. I stared up into golden eyes, finding that my heart had, once again, become unsteady. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer, easily getting my frozen body to melt under his touch. He stroked his fingers through my chocolate brown hair, inhaling my scent so subtly that I hardly even noticed. He picked me up in one steady swoop and carried me back into the bedroom where he gently laid me on the couch.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered to me. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"A lot?" I offered. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So much more than that," was his response. Challenging his natural urge, he moved so that he was lying above, balancing his weight on his knees and hands. Edward leaned forward and trailed kisses along my cheek and jaw bone, then slowly made his way down my neck. I was motionless under his touch, a technique I had picked up on long ago. Usually, if I tried to deepen the signs of endearment myself, it resulted with Edward ending the kiss immediately and that was definitely something I did not want.

Unfortunately, my emotion got away with me and I wound my arms around his neck, pulling my lover closer to me. Edward's body stiffened and he froze, his eyes resorting to a darker color.

"Bella," he whispered with a frustrated yet loving tone. I relaxed again; at least he wasn't too upset this time.

"I'm sorry," I replied softly, with the most innocent and sincere face I could muster up. He chuckled that deep hum of a laugh and smiled, leaning down to kiss me once again. This time, however, he took hold of my wrists in his hands and pulled them over my head. There, he held my arms in place, forcing me to keep my hands to myself. He continued to trail kisses along my exposed skin, sending shivers down my spine as cold lips brushed my skin. Ironically, I had a feeling he was enjoying the touch as much as I was.

"Edward!" I heard Alice call from downstairs with a voice loud enough so that I could hear. "Get out of Bella's room already. We're waiting for you two." Edward sighed and pulled himself up at an inhuman speed, then held his hand down to me.

"Shall we?" he asked, grinning. I took his hand and returned the smile, letting him pull me up.

"We shall."


	2. Finally Twilight

Well, I think I finally have an idea of where this story is going. x3 The only problem is that I'm stuck about halfway. I guess I'll worry about that when I get there.

Did I mention that **reviews** encourage me to **update** **sooner**? -nod nod- It's true. -hint hint wink wink-

Here goes nothing.

----

"There you guys are," Alice groaned as Edward and I made our way down the stairs. In my own defense, we came the second she called. My immediately wasn't as fast as Alice's immediately. "We wanted to play a game or something. There's nothing to do around here during the day." The remark made me giggle. There was plenty to do, but I guess beaches weren't exactly designed for vampires. Edward and Alice both shot me a playful glare.

"Emmett and Jasper were just about to play a game of cards and I told them we'd join," the pixie-faced vampire explained. With that, the five of us were seated around the kitchen table and started shuffling cards around. They explained the name of some game I wasn't familiar with and then proceeded to instruct me on how to play it. The game was fun alright and easy to learn but when I was playing against the Cullens, it was impossibly hard. One of them always one within minutes of dealing, usually before I could even understand what was going on. I started to notice a pattern. I always lost, Edward almost always won.

"Play a card, Bella," Emmett encouraged me. I took a deep breath, stuck between the decision of a seven and a four. I was horrible at this game, just like every other game I'd ever played. The air grew thick with impatience. Finally, I leaned to my right and inched myself closer to Edward.

"Edward," I whispered, pretending that everyone else couldn't hear me. "What should I play?" Everyone fought to keep their laughs to themselves; the most I heard was a stifled chuckle. He leaned over and pointed to my best option and I immediately placed it on the table with a proud smile. Of course, two plays later and the game was over—Edward won again.

"Okay, that's it," Alice groaned as she snatched the cards from Edward's grasp. "You can't play anymore."

"What? Why not?" he whined, playfully trying to take his hand back.

"Because you're a cheater, that's why. No more cards for you," she shuffled the deck in her hands so fast that all I saw was a blur of white, black and red. "I know you've been reading thoughts."

"Alright, alright, no more mind-reading," he groaned and gave in. Alice didn't buy it.

"Bella, ask him to promise," she commanded.

"Why me?"

"Because he's not going to lie to you," Jasper explained for her. This only made us laugh harder.

"Alright, Edward. Promise you'll play fair," I turned to him with a scolding tone. He smiled, rolled his eyes to get the last of his sarcasm out and turned to me, ready to be serious again.

"I promise," he smiled and I instantly knew that he'd keep it. He had a wonderful record of keeping every promise he ever made. In return, I did the same. What else could be expected of two people who loved each other as much as Edward and I did?

The games continued.

Esme and Carlisle showed up after a while, attracted by our roaring laughter, no doubt. They watched us throw cards and smart remarks at each other, enjoying ourselves more than anyone would have thought possible.

"You should play with us," Alice offered as I turned to face the couple. "Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I could use some competition." More laughter erupted. That was all the convincing they needed before they were seated at the table and into the game as much as we were. Even with two more people added in, my chances of winning were nonexistent.

"I don't think I can play cards with you guys," I grumbled, clearly frustrated but still enjoying myself. "Or any game, for that matter. I just can't keep up."

"Oh come on, Bella. It's not like you to give up," Alice encouraged me with a gentle nudge. I just shook the comment off.

"I'll just watch. It's alright, I don't mind," was my answer. I turned down to my hand and lined my cards into a pile. Out of the very corners of my eyes I could have sworn I saw lips moving in conversation too soft for me to hear. I instantly looked up only to prove myself wrong; they were all perfectly still.

"One more game?" Alice offered that dazzling smile of hers. How could I possibly say no? I was pulled into another game of boggling strategy and ridiculous speed. To my own amazement, this one seemed to be going in my favor. I paid extra close attention, determined not to let my last effort to win slide out of my fingers. I threw my last card on to the table and the family smiled.

"Whoa! The human did it!" Alice shouted between laughs. Everyone else gave their congratulations at once, but one voice caught my attention.

"That's my Bella," Edward whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek. Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks of amusement and success. After a few minutes of gloating in my own glory, I started to pick up on the situation.

"What ever happened to playing fair?" I asked with a whiny voice. "It's no fun when you _let_ me win."

"I don't know what you're talking about," came Edward's response, but he was suspiciously quick to answer.

"You won, Bella. Don't go selling yourself short," Emmett added in his absolute best acting. I couldn't help smiling. This was why I absolutely loved the Cullens.

"Oh! Twilight!" Alice exclaimed. Her gaze was glued to the window. "Finally! Come on, Bella, let's go swimming." A cold hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me from my white kitchen chair.

"At the beach? Right now?" I asked as she guided me up the stairs. "But it's dark." Alice shot me a raised eyebrow and a look that asked if I was sane. She let go of my hand outside my door and gave me clear, strict orders to change and meet her outside.

"Everyone else is going, too, right?" I asked. Simultaneously, three other people replied. I had to admit, it felt a bit awkward. Each voice came from a different room and I had to think for a moment before I could pick out Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's voices. With that, Alice vanished to her room, leaving me with a plan and not much of an option to initiate it. Shutting the door behind me, I walked inside and made my way to the dresser. I'd brought a bathing suit, of course, but it was going to take some courage to wear it. Alice would have something stunning, no doubt. Rosalie would be gorgeous, too, if she decided to join us. Standing next to such inhuman beauty, I always felt so…average. Being in a swimsuit beside them couldn't be good for my self esteem.

I spread the suit out on my bed, staring at it and trying to picture myself with nothing but that on at the beach. It didn't help that Alice had picked the suit for me.

"Oh! Try this one on next," she said as she pulled me across a rack of rather revealing swimsuits two weeks prior to our vacation. I'd been dragged on another shopping spree, nonetheless, once again playing the role of Barbie in the hands Alice with an arsenal of clothes at her disposal.

"A bathing suit?" I questioned.

"For the trip. It'll look great on you. Just try it," she pleaded and waved the hanger in front of me. She tried to reel me in with that smile of hers.

"Alice, if I'm going to wear a bathing suit _that_ revealing, I should start charging," I retorted as I pushed her hand down. Alice giggled but didn't give in. A tight grasp on my hand and I was being forced over to the changing rooms. She gently pushed the suit into my hands and then motioned me into one of the stalls.

"Just try it on for now. It'll be gorgeous, I promise."

The rest of the story is pretty self-explanatory. I stared the bathing suit down before finally giving in. It fit the same it did that day; tight, revealing and representing everything that wasn't me.

"Bella?" Edward called from outside my door. "Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"If I said 'no'," I paused as I hid myself in a sarong "would it really stop you?" A heart-melting laugh came from outside my room. Mustering up the rest of my courage, I walked out the door and to Edward's side. I'd almost forgotten that he, too, would be dressed in attire for the beach. I had to fight not to gasp when I saw him. His chest was covered by a black rashguard—the kind that you always see surfers wear—that matched his trunks. Every toned muscle was accented through the thin fabric, outlining his nothing-short-of-perfect figure. The sight alone made me blush. Edward smiled at my reaction, took my hand in his and walked me to the back door.

"We're really going night swimming?" I asked. A part of me half-expected it all to be a joke.

"Look at it this way—no sunscreen," he replied.

"Isn't this dangerous?" I continued to question.

"I'll look out for you."

"Won't it be cold?"

"You're welcome to stay inside, if you want," he offered even though he knew my answer. We walked out the back doors and onto the enormous porch. It was my first time behind the house and I nearly froze when I realized what was out there. A small pool took up most of the deck, accompanied by a hot tub. Colored lights illuminated the water, occasionally switching colors. The water was crystal clear and so still that I could see my reflection. This brought a smile across my face.

"This is for later," Edward explained, reading my expressions instead of my thoughts. He pulled me down the deck the led to the shore. Excited shouts echoed from the beach; apparently, Edward and I were the lasts ones out. We were lucky enough to have a clear sky and moonlight to at least give me a little bit of sight. As we neared the ocean, I saw three chairs; two of which were stacked with towels and the last with someone sitting inside.

"You'd better hurry out there," Esme turned to us with a smile. "You'll miss out on all the fun." Edward turned to me. He was ready to jump into the ocean, but I, on the other hand, had to lose the last bit of clothing covering my bathing suit before I could go. I bit my lip in an attempt to fight my unsettling nerves and pulled the knot lose of the sarong.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be embarrassed," Edward whispered to me. I blushed even more.

"Edward, the poor child is going to freeze to death out there," Esme said in a tone that told him to do something about it. He thought for a moment before he yanked off the rashguard in one swift motion.

"Arms up," he instructed. I immediately obeyed and held my hands above my head. With another fast movement, he pulled the black wetsuit shirt over my head. It was a bit too big, of course, but it was better than nothing. "There." This brought my attention to his exposed chest.

Edward was more the handsome, more than stunning and more than gorgeous. In the moonlight, his skin seemed to shine instead of sparkle as it did in the sun. Each and every curve of his body was defined and shaped to perfection. I had to constantly remind myself not to stare. He had to take my hand and start pulling me towards the water before I was out of my trance.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were already swimming around when we got there. The two youngest men had themselves busy with a surfboard as they tried their luck at surfing. Of course, each of them performed like a professional. Alice floated on an inner tube as Rosalie and Carlisle swam about around them. Within in seconds, Edward and I joined them. Soon after that, we were all laughing as we were before with the exception of Rosalie who made an effort to avoid me. I had never enjoyed the beach so much.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Edward asked nearly an hour after we'd gotten into the water. I had been enjoying myself so much that I hadn't paid attention to anything else until he asked.

"I'm alright," I answered, though my voice involuntarily shook the slightest bit. Edward heard it without delay.

"You lips are turning blue," he said as he swam closer to me. "Maybe we should head in."

"No, really, I'm fine," I assured him, trying my best to sound confident. He wasn't buying it.

"Alright, let's head in. I don't want you to get sick," he answered. I knew I couldn't protest; when it came to my well-being, what Edward said was final. Dripping wet, we made our way back to the house, waving goodnight to the rest of the family.

"They're staying out?" I asked, surprised they wanted to be out for so long.

"It's been years since we've been to a beach," explained Edward. "I think we all missed it more than we realized." Instead of leading me into the house, Edward pulled me to the Jacuzzi that caught my eye on the way out. Carefully holding my hands to make sure I didn't slip, he helped me in before hopping in himself. I sank in up to my chin, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I tried my luck and leaned into his chest, finding that spot in his arms that always fit me perfectly.

"Think you can put up with six more days of this?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It was as though he was afraid of ruining this romantic moment.

"Put up with it?" I asked. "I was going to ask to live here forever." He chuckled and I could feel his chest rise and fall with the movement. Apart from the salt and chlorine smells that filled the air, I could still pick up his scent, that intoxicating scent that made me melt every time I crossed it. Bubbles from the tub shot out at the sides, massaging every part of me that was under water. It was nothing compared to Edward's cool touch along my arm, up my neck and through my hair.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't move. I'll be right back." Edward pulled himself out of the water and with graceful movements, hurried to the wall of the house. A small 'click' and the lights that lined the deck went out. Another 'click' and the lights in the pool dimmed. He vanished for no longer than a couple seconds and all the lights in the house were out. Just before he crawled back into the hot tub, he turned the buzz of the bubbling water down to a soft hum. Edward gently pulled me back into the same spot, holding me a bit tighter this time. He ran his hand along the side of my face before titling my head up and pulling my attention to the sky. I gasped.

A sky full of glistening stars looked down at us with not a single light to dim it. From the crowded, foggy city of Phoenix to the always-cloudy skies of Forks, I had never seen a night sky with so many stars. I never knew it was quite so beautiful. It seemed as though each and every star shone for us, sparking through the midnight blue of the atmosphere. Even the moon looked as though it shone just for us. I turned my gaze to the only man who was more stunning than the sky and smiled my thanks. He leaned forward slowly until our lips connected in one of the most passionate kisses we'd ever shared.

When I finally lay in bed that night, I thought of how the day had been nothing but firsts for me. My first trip with the Cullen family, my first time, and probably my last, win in a card game against them, my first time swimming in the dark and my first time seeing the night sky for all its worth. I was so excited that I could hardly sleep yet I was so exhausted that I didn't have the energy to do anything else. I turned to my side so I could face the window.

"Edward?" I whispered. I don't know if he was already in the room or if he came the second he heard me call. Either way, he answered immediately.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered back.

"I'm not going to have to sleep by myself, am I?" I asked. Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt the bed depress as he crawled in next to me.

"Of course not." Cool arms laced around my middle and I felt a chilly breath at my neck. I was exactly where I wanted to be. "Sweet dreams."

----

I know this chapter was slow. x3 but I had to get through at least a little of it before I brought in conflict. Besides, I want them to enjoy their vacation before the big, mean author comes in and ruins it. 3 There will be much more in the next chapter, I promise. Please try to stick with me that long?

Thanks for reading this far! Kthnxbai.


	3. Misunderstood

Holy crappers. It's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry! The next chapter will be out as fast as I can make it. Thanks for being so patient! 3

Gah. I'm enjoying this so much more than I thought I would. x3 Thank you guys so much for the reviews!

----

_Bella._

I was running again. It was dark and I could hardly see where I was going. One thing was clear; I was running from someone. I had no idea who, but they were getting closer. The fear felt so real.

"Help!" I called out desperately. My voice seemed so weak, so soft. It was lost in this black void that I couldn't escape. "Somebody, please…help…"

I could see a silhouette ahead of me, but it was too dark to make out the face. I felt like I knew him. I felt like I trusted him. I wanted to say it was Edward, but I had no way of being certain. The man stepped closer to me, his face still hidden in the shadows.

_Bella…_

He held out his hand to me. I felt safe again. Whoever was chasing me couldn't harm me now...

"Good morning, Bella," Edward whispered to me. "I missed you." I blinked my eyes open only to meet his gaze. He smiled at me and ran his fingers through my hair, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. I blushed in my half-asleep state and returned his smile. My body longed for sleep; my head was heavy and I could barely keep my eyes open. After all, we'd been out swimming well into the night. I yawned and stretched a bit, trying to wake my body. Edward got up and was standing beside my bed in less than a second.

"Come on, sleepy head," he encouraged as he affectionately tugged on my arm. I grumbled my response and rolled over in bed.

"Bella, you can sleep when we get back to Forks," he teased. I grumbled again. Unsatisfied with my answer, he took a strong hold around my wrist and began to slowly pull me up. All I could do was chuckle a half-awake laugh. I didn't want to get up yet; I wanted to stay in bed. But how could I be mad at someone who missed me while I was asleep?

"Okay, okay," I yawned, sitting up straight. "I'm up." With dreary eyes I turned to the clock that sat on the table beside me. It wasn't a minute past eight a.m. I ran my hands through my hair and winced at the touch. It was messy and tangled into a giant mess. I was afraid to look into a mirror.

"Can I get half an hour to be human?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Of course," Edward answered as we made for the door. "Meet me downstairs when you're done, okay?" He didn't wait for my reply and left. It had been a long time since I'd seen him so excited and cheerful. It had been a long time since I'd been so happy just to be alive. Life was good.

Forty minutes later, I was clean, dressed and ready for a new day. Well, more ready than I had been when I first woke up, at least. It was wonderful to be rid of that lingering sticky feeling saltwater tends to leave on your skin and a hot shower made me feel awake again. When I finally made it out of my room, a distinct scent caught my nose.

Someone had been cooking.

The first thing that caught my attention was the smell of cooking bacon. I was starving, and even if I wasn't, it still would have smelled hauntingly good. I followed it all the way into the kitchen where I saw something I'd never thought I'd see.

The entire Cullen family sat in the kitchen and in the living room. Esme and Carlisle sat beside each other at the kitchen table, Esme occupying herself with the newspaper and Carlisle busy working with his laptop. Work had bogged him down, no doubt. Rosalie was leaned back in a cushioned chair, her nose in a book. She paid absolutely no attention to me when I walked in. Alice had a jigsaw puzzle spread out across the coffee table; it looked as though she'd only just started. Jasper sat across from her, flipping over pieces and slowly building a picture. Emmett still had the deck of cards with him. He had taken over a corner of the table and was engaged in a game of solitaire. Edward, the one who I was most excited to see, stood in the kitchen holding a filled frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. At that very instant, I heard a mess of greetings all at once.

"Bella!"

"It's about time you got up."

"I hope we didn't tire you out last night."

"How did you sleep?"

"Hey there, Bella."

I gave a weak laugh; I hardly understood a word of it all.

"Good morning everyone," I offered with a smile. Everyone, except Rosalie, smiled back.

"I hope you're hungry," said Edward and he stepped up behind me. He gently pushed me towards the table to the spot that had been set and ready for a meal. He pulled the chair out for me and, with a dramatically formal attitude, he motioned for me to sit down. I blushed and took my seat. I felt more spoiled than ever.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he said as he kissed my cheek. "What would you like to drink? There's milk, orange and apple juice, coffee…"

"Water would be fine," I said softly. Edward poured me a glass of orange juice anyway. In a matter of seconds, Edward reappeared beside and started to fill the empty plate in front of me. First golden-brown pancakes, then a pile of scrambled eggs followed by four strips of the bacon I smelled earlier.

"You did all of this just for me?" I gasped.

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied before returning to the kitchen to clean the dishes he'd used.

"But I can't eat this all," I continued, even though it looked and smelled outstanding. He chuckled but didn't turn away from the dishes.

"I hate to say it, Bella, but you're going to have to," he replied. "I doubt anyone is going to be able to help you finish."

I don't know if it was because I was starving or if it was just because Edward made it, but it was one of the best meals I'd ever had. It was ironic how someone who hadn't eaten this kind of food in decades could cook so well. I almost felt bad that everyone couldn't share the wonderful meal with me. I felt even worse when I gobbled it all down in record-breaking time.

"Geez, Bella, have we starved you _that _much?" Alice said with an obvious dash of sarcasm. I offered another sheepish smile.

"It was really good," was my only excuse. The family laughed. Again. Edward, of course, insisted on doing all my dishes for me and made me feel even more spoiled while I sat at the table and did nothing.

"So what's the plan for today?" Carlisle asked. "If it starts raining we might be able to go out with you today, Bella." He didn't have to explain why. In a place like Forks, a vampire taking a trip outside was easy. The sun never shone and there was nothing to fear. At a beach, on the other hand, it was warmer, sunnier and more crowded. The Cullens had to be extra careful.

"There's a theatre in town," Emmett offered. "How 'bout a movie?"

"Only if the weather permits," Carlisle reminded him.

"Can I go down to the beach while it's still sunny?" I asked with a guilty grin. Edward frowned.

"Of course you can," Esme said in place of Edward. I bit my lip and offered an apology through a smile. I felt bad for asking, I really did, but I was dying to see the shore during the day. I enjoyed going at night, but it had been ages since I'd been to the beach and I wanted to at least go once in daylight. I gave Esme a smile, stood, thanked Edward for breakfast one last time and headed to the door. Edward, of course, walked me there.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked tentatively. I felt like a horrible person. The Cullens were nice enough to rent this house just for me for the entire week and there I was, insisting on activities in which they couldn't join me. I stopped just before the door but Edward pushed me outside. There was a bit of an overhang over the patio, giving Edward some shade to hide in. Still, he hadn't answered my question. He must have been longing to spend time with me and all I managed to do was turn him down.

"Never mind, I'll stay inside with you," I second-guessed myself and turned back for the door.

"Bella, no," he said with a tone that was disturbingly close to that you'd use when talking to a dog. I gave him a look.

"Go out. Have fun," he encouraged, leaning closer to me. "I'll be here when you get back." I looked up at those gorgeous topaz eyes again and melted. Edward had the beauty of an angel, nothing less, and it took me every time. I gave in to impulse and leaned closer to him, testing my luck. He hesitantly gave in and grazed his lips across mine. He planted delicate kisses along my cheek until he reached my mouth where he paused for a moment. I knew he was taking time to control himself. I knew he was trying to keep me safe. But it was a teasing that I couldn't withstand. I'd longed to be this close to him, share the most passionate kisses this world has ever seen and do the kind of things young lovers do.

I kissed back but Edward objected with "Easy, Bella. Easy."

Despite good intentions, the most I got was a held back kiss and the attempt and retreat of a deeper one. It was a taunt that I could hardly stand and my resistance was wearing thin. Impulse took me by the hand and I found myself pressing my lips to his in a fiery passion. My arms wound around him so tight that I could feel his cool chest against mine. The feeling lasted only a second.

Edward yanked himself back and stood across from me on the opposite side of the deck. He was biting his lip and his hand was clenched into a fist in a futile attempt to keep his instincts at bay. I'd gone too far again.

"I'm sorry," I offered softly. _Sorry for what? _I couldn't help but think. _Sorry for kissing your boyfriend? You have nothing to be sorry for. _I immediately shook the thought away.

"No," he assured me but didn't take a step closer. "It's fine. Enjoy your walk, I'll be here when you get back." I opened my mouth to speak but he had an expression that warned me to leave. I took the hint and left, perfectly silent.

It was nice to have a gentle shore greet me when I made it out there. The sand glistened in the edge of the water as it flowed back and forth with the pulling of the tide. Countless shells had washed up and I found myself bending over and carrying around handfuls of shiny, colorful sea shells. A couple crabs hurried out of the way as I approached, mistaking me for a predator. The tracks of seagulls crossed over the wet sand leaving a trail for me to follow on my walk. A private, gorgeous beach all to myself. It was perfect. It was bliss. So why wasn't I feeling that way?

A pinkish-purple shell caught my eye and I immediately bent over to claim it. Then I caught a track of footprints, obviously not from any animal, but a person. I looked up and saw nothing but bare shore. Curiosity got the best of me and I placed my collection of shells down and followed the tracks. It turned into the game. The steps were far apart so I could only assume that this bare-footed person had been running. I made long strides and matched my footsteps with the ones before me, awkwardly walking my way down the beach. With my eyes glued to the ground, I noticed that this person had feet much larger than my own. I kept following.

I became so wrapped up in my footsteps that I didn't notice the man in front of me until I saw his feet on the ground. I paused, thought for a moment, and then looked up. The next thing I did was yelp. And then, of course, I lost my balance and fell to the sand. It was a bit of a nasty fall. I jumped and sort of twisted in the air, though one foot was planted on the ground. Fortunately, the sand made for a soft fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss," the man said as he held out a hand to me and pulled me to my feet. "Didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright?" I brushed the sand off my back and tried to stand up straight. The first thing I noticed about this man was his strong, British accent. It was smooth and made his speech come out hauntingly easy. The next thing to catch my attention were his eyes. I'd never seen eyes so vividly blue. It seemed as though every shade was represented around his pupil, mixed in a dazzling display. He had chocolate brown hair that fell over his ears at lengths that seemed to vary depending on the spot. It was wavy and flipped out here and there, giving him a pleasing but unkempt look. As if that wasn't enough, he smiled right after.

"I'm so sorry," I spat out, forcing myself to balance on my own. At that time, his hand was clutching mine to make sure I didn't fall over again. "I wasn't even looking, I didn't mean to—"

"It's quite alright," he offered with another smile. "You looked so into what you were doing, I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Oh, well, no, I just," I stuttered, blushing once again. "I didn't know there was anyone else around here, and I saw footprints…"

"Ah," he nodded with an amused yet gentle smile. "You must be a vacationer, then."

"Well, yes, I'm here with some friends," I answered, trying to hide my own embarrassment. The man turned and pointed to a house surprisingly close to where we were standing. I'd failed to notice it before.

"Believe it or not, some people are crazy enough to live in this touristy town," he laughed to himself.

"I had no idea there were houses this close," I observed, sounding like more of an idiot than I was aware. The man chuckled and smiled again.

"I'm afraid there aren't." His reply made me freeze for a second. Just how far had I walked? I slowly turned around and saw nothing but an empty beach behind me. After looking closer, I noticed the shape of a house into the distance.

"Oh," I choked.

"Are you lost?" he asked, his voice taking on a more concerned tone.

"No, I just had no idea I'd come this far," I admitted with a grim expression.

"Will you make it home okay?" he continued to question.

"I'll be fine. I made it out this far, after all. I can make it back." I added a smile to my sentence as if to make it more convincing.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, miss…?" he said in a way that asked for my name.

"Isabella Swan," I answered awkwardly. "Bella Swan. Bella works just fine."

"Well I'm Lukas Barras," he answered. "Luke Barras. Luke works just fine as well." We shook hands and exchanged smiles one more time and parted. I turned around, spinning on my heel and instantly yelped again. This resulted in another trip to the ground.

"Bella?" Luke hurried back over to me and held out his hand once more. "Bella, what happened?"

"I'm fine," I fibbed. "I really am." Instinctively, I leaned forward and rubbed the sore spot on my ankle. It felt swollen.

"Are you sure?" he asked, being unbelievably caring. "Can you make it back to the house?" He didn't believe my lie, that much was obvious. I decided to try my luck at walking again and took another step in the sand. Pain pulsed from my heel and up my leg, making me wince, yelp and trip all at the same time. Luke was there to catch me almost instantly.

"At least let me get you some ice," he insisted, motioning for me to follow him to his house. Instantly, I had second thoughts. This man was still a complete stranger. I didn't have a reason not to trust him and he seemed like a nice guy but I was still hesitant. Edward always reminded me to be safe and careful. Following a stranger into his house couldn't possibly fall into that category. I told myself that I should just turn around, thank Luke for his concern and walk away.

"Bella?" he asked, his British accent more apparent than ever. "You coming?" I opened my mouth to once again tell him that I was fine but my ankle throbbed. _I really hate being so clumsy. _

"Yes, I'm right behind you." Like a gentleman, he took my hand and helped me along the way. Of course I felt awkward, but then again, he was just being nice. If he had just left me and not insisted on helping, it would have been completely indecent. There was nothing to be afraid of.

From the outside, Luke's house looked like most of the rest. Like almost all beach neighborhoods, the houses looked as though they came from a cookie cutter. They all looked like the one beside it. Even still, the homes were breathtaking.

What made Luke's house unique was that it didn't fall into the classic nautical look. Everything was surprisingly modern. I felt like I had stepped into some kind of coffee house that college students stood up and read poetry in every night. It was all so simple. The furniture was all in odd shapes, giving it a bizarre yet smooth feel. The decorations, from the carpets to the picture frames, all matched in simplicity. The entire building was perfectly clean; not a single item out of place. As if that wasn't enough, it all looked entirely new. This man obviously had money to spare.

Luke hurried and disappeared behind two, singing doors that looked as though they were pulled from a 50s diner. Still standing at the back entrance, I brushed as much sand as I could off my legs and stepped inside. The heat had steadily grown throughout the morning and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish to get back into conditioned air. Admiring the style of the room, I took a seat on a sofa that looked remarkably like the shape of a "V." I glanced down at the injured joint, secretly hating it for causing so much trouble. It looked swollen, alright, but nothing serious. I did this kind of thing all the time. A little ice and a bit more of rest and it would be as though it never happened.

"Here you are, Bella," Luke announced as he walked back into the room carrying an icepack. He sat across from me on the coffee table—a table that happened to be crystal clear glass with some strange, metal and black border around the edges. I blushed and stuttered a "thank you" as I took the pack from him and pressed it to the throbbing swell at my ankle. I did my best not to wince.

"You've got an amazing home," I offered in an attempt to keep the subject of conversation off of me.

"Ah, why thank you, Bella." There was another awkward pause.

"You don't live here alone, do you?" I asked tentatively. I was afraid I'd cross a line and end up asking questions she didn't want to talk about or answer.

"I do, in fact," he answered with yet another grin, letting me know that I was okay by asking. "My parents used to vacation here all the time. We found that there was a college just 20 minutes from here with an excellent marine biology program. I moved here so I could attend school."

"So where are you from?" I asked, getting into the conversation.

"London. That explains the accent, no?" he answered, chuckling to himself a bit. "My parents are back home while I'm studying abroad. It worked out rather nice, I'd say." When I met him, I would have guessed that Luke was around 18 or 19. But after hearing him talk, it sounded as though he was at least 21. I found myself trying to come up with more questions just so I could listen to that accent of his.

"And where are you from, Bella? Do you com here often?" he asked.

"Forks," I said. He gave me a confused look. "A rainy little town that no one has heard of. It's a couple of hours from here. And no, this is my first time visiting."

"Ah, well I hope this trip is a good one. It'd be great to see you come back. My neighbors usually end up being old, retired couples or new parents with rowdy two-year-olds." Luke then stood and motioned for me to do the same. "Let's try walking on that ankle of yours and see where we're at." I pulled myself back to my feet, forced my way to a standing position and, of course, winced again. I'd pulled a muscle and I was paying for it.

"I'm okay," I said before he could even open his mouth. "It's just a little sore, that's all. I'll be fine." This time I didn't make the mistake of trying to prove that I could walk. Instead, I just smiled my best, convincing smile.

"But will you make it all the way back to your house?" he asked suspiciously. "It's quite a walk." I didn't have a good reply for that one. I was hurting and I really didn't want to walk. Luke's offer was very tempting, but if a stranger dropped me off and Edward saw, he'd be furious. Edward wasn't the jealous type, at least, not to an excessive extent. He was protective, that was for sure. He found peace of mind when I was with someone he trusted. Unfortunately, he didn't trust very many people. Either way, I couldn't make it back by myself.

"I'll call my friends and ask them to pick me up," I offered.

"Nonsense, I was just planning on going out. I'll drop you off on the way there," he smiled again. "Would that be alright?" At that point, I didn't think of what could happen to me. I only thought of Edward's reaction if he saw us.

_Bella, what's the matter with you? There's no reason to be afraid of Edward. He'll understand. _

"If you wouldn't mind," I began, hoping I wouldn't have to regret my words. "That would be wonderful."

Luke's car was just as nice as his house. I don't know much about cars, but I know that it (looked) expensive and that it was comfortable. It was small, perfect for two, possibly three people. The interior was white leather but there wasn't a stain or speck of dirt on it. The sun-heated seats didn't burn the bottoms of your legs when you sat down, either. It took a second before the warm air turned and the car was just as cool as the inside of the house. After making sure I made it into the passenger side okay, Luke scooted behind the wheel and pulled onto the road.

We made small talk all the way back, switching from school, to home towns and back to schools. There was nothing said that was really interesting. I thanked him so many times that he would only laugh if the word "sorry" escaped my lips. Every time he'd assure me that it was all fine. Finally, we pulled into the driveway of my rented beach house. I knew that the entire Cullens family would have heard the car approach and I cringed at the thought of their reactions—especially Edward. I did my best not to think about it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella," said Luke sincerely as he walked me to the door. "I hope you're feeling well soon." Literally, he _walked _me, almost carried me there. My ankle still gave me a handicap. I could fee a pair of eyes on me other than Luke. I had to force myself not to check all the windows for Edward who was probably watching from a window.

"Thank you so much for all your help," I thanked him for the 102nd time. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't you worry about it," he smiled "just enjoy your vacation." With that, he walked back to his tiny, black car, shut the door and turned back to the road. I waved as he left, stalling for time before I had to enter the house. I took a deep breath and mustered up my courage.

"Bella! I was worried about you," said Edward before I could even step in the door all the way. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "Who was that man?"

"He lives next door," I explained.

"Next door? There aren't any houses," said Edward skeptically.

"There's one about a mile from here."

"You walked that far?"

"I'm fine, Edward. It wasn't so bad…"

"Did you know that man?" he continued to question.

"No, I met him on the beach and," I was cut off.

"And you got into the car with him! Bella, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What were you thinking!"

"Well, I didn't know what to do so I asked if—"

"I should have gone with you. It was a bad idea."

"I can take care of myself, Edward," I reminded him. I was a little offended. Sure, I didn't have any inhuman abilities like he did but I still knew right from wrong. I could handle it on my own.

"You let a complete stranger drive you home," came his sarcastic reply.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You need to trust my judgment more."

"We've seen what that leads to."

"Edward!" I raised my voice that time. He'd gone too far. I knew what he was talking about; he always brought that situation up when we fought about things like this. He was talking about our encounter with the hunter and how I'd crept away from the Cullens and ended up being bitten.

"You're naïve, Bella, you don't understand—" he began. This time I interrupted.

"I can take care of myself," I spat out, getting too worked up to realize what I was saying. "Sure, I make mistakes. I'm human, it's what I do. Everyone is allowed to mess up sometimes. Except for maybe _you._ You just have to be _perfect_." The words came out too fast. I would have taken them back if I wasn't so heated up in the argument. Although I didn't mean it, I sounded as though I hated Edward for being a vampire. He didn't move for what felt like the longest time. He simply looked at me and tried to hide the hurt that showed through his eyes.

"I suppose you can." Edward was gone in a second. On impulse I wanted to cry out and say how sorry I was. I never wanted to argue. I never wanted him to be upset. I wanted to shout out how much I loved him. But I had too much pride for that.

He'd been angry because I trusted someone he didn't. He just assumed this man was untrustworthy and therefore looked down on me because I thought otherwise. He shouldn't have to control my life like that, I can handle it myself. He didn't even bother to ask if I was okay. My ankle was still throbbing and it felt even worse than before but Edward didn't even notice.

The entire Cullens family must have heard our fight. No one was around but I was certain they all heard. I retreated to my room before anyone could approach me and buried myself in the blankets. _Promise yourself that you won't cry_ I thought over and over. The tears came anyway. I felt guilty for hurting. I felt hurt because I'd been wronged. I wanted to be right and sorry at the same time. I hated wanting something I knew I couldn't have.

"Bella?" came a soft voice from outside my door. It was Alice. Although I always enjoyed talking with Alice, I didn't want to. At least not after my fight with Edward.

"Alice, I don't want to—" I began, but she interrupted me.

"It's okay, Bella, you don't have to talk. Just listen to me for a little bit?" she paused, but not long enough for an answer. "It's hard for Edward to be so close to you so often. Don't get me wrong; he loves you, and I'm sure you know that. The thing is, your scent is everywhere and it impossible to ignore. Edward has to be _so _careful. All of us do. We all have to. It takes so much control, especially on Edward's part. He's worried about you, Bella, so worried. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. You mean the world to him and he just wants to be certain that you're safe. You have to understand." I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet. I wasn't in the mood to talk, especially when I knew I had been in the wrong.

"Alright, well, let me know if you want to go see a movie, alright? It's starting to rain." And with that, she left.

I was alone in my bed for the longest time. Alone. I didn't have Edward there to hold me and tell me it would be alright. In my worst state in weeks when I needed him most, he couldn't be there.

_I wasn't trying to go against you. I wanted to come back home. I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just trying to do what seemed best. You're right, I was naïve. I'm lucky I met an honest person, otherwise I could have been in danger _I thought to myself. I was in the same position for a while, deep in thought. I faded in and out of sleep, passing back and forth at a rate so fast that I couldn't tell which was which.

"Edward…" I mumbled to my pillow. Half a second later I felt a cold hand around my shoulder.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he whispered back, sitting at the edge of my bed. I bolted upright and embraced him, burying my wet face to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," I cried. "I didn't mean to cause all this, I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

"Bella, it's fine. I was just worried about you, that's all," he offered, patting my head. "Everything's okay now."

"You promise?" I asked, half serious and half playful. He kissed the top my cheek, sealing his word with a kiss.

"I promise."

"I hate fighting with you," I grumbled, teasing this time.

"I hate it more," he retorted. I opened my mouth to say "nuh uh!" but giggled. I was that close to arguing again.

"Let's never fight again," I offered. Edward, still keeping his distance, leaned forward and gave another gentle peck of a kiss.

"Gladly."


	4. Indecisive Foresight

Kay, so, I have a note about this chapter. I can't remember if our dear Ms. Meyers went into detail about Alice and her visions. In other words, I have no idea what she does/what happens when Alice is envisioning things. I'm going to wing it, feel free to correct me.

Within an hour, Emmett, Alice, Edward and I stood at the door and stared outside. The weather had gone from a light drizzle to a downpour. Three minutes outsides and you might as well have gone swimming with your clothes on. Fortunately, this was perfect for the Cullens. In such horrible weather, their secret was safe. They could finally go out with me. Even still, they took every precaution necessary. They all had long sleeves and pants with hats and jackets packed in the car if it suddenly became sunny. Carlisle insisted that they each carry their cell phone and keep it on—he'd call if the weather turned. The entire idea seemed a little eccentric to me but Edward explained it all.

"Because it's rainy, everyone is going to be at the movie theatre," he had told me not long before. "There will be lots of crowds and lots of eyewitnesses if our secret is revealed. Plus, they're all tourists. They've got two cameras on them each and have this amazing ability to whip them out and take pictures before you realize you're posing." This made me giggled. Edward's impressions of stereotypical humans were always stand-up-comedy-worthy.

"Let's make a run for the car," Alice suggested. I groaned my reply. It was easy for them to say. The three of them could be out the door and in the car in a matter of seconds. Then they could all sit inside and laugh at me as I stumbled my way to the car. I wasn't up for that.

Without warning, Edward leaned closer and pulled me up in his arms, holding me like a groom does his bride. I yelped my surprise and clung to him out of impulse.

"Edward, I can walk," I half-heartedly protested. I didn't want him to go out of his way to carry me around, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be that close to him.

"But your ankle hurts, doesn't it?" he offered with a smile. I blushed and cowered a little bit. I hadn't told him about my injury. In fact, I'd been a little upset with him earlier for not noticing. Edward had always claimed that he couldn't read my mind, but sometimes I could have sworn he caught a thought or two.

"Alright, on the count of three," Alice grinned. "One…"

"No, wait, I can walk, really," I protested.

"Two." Alice's countdown had begun.

"Alice! Don't—"

"Three!" Four bodies burst out the door, one shouting her objection the entire second that it took them to reach the car.

"Edward…" I whined as he placed me into the front seat of the car. I always got a little motion sickness when he ran with me like that.

"You're okay, right Bella?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I'm fine, as always," I grumbled at him. He shut the door and made it to the driver's side in less than a second. The rain picked up a little once we got into the car and lightning struck off in the distance. Thunder roared a couple seconds later. I'd never been so happy for horrible weather in my life. I'm sure that every other tourist in the city was cursing at the weather for being so poor on their vacation. The entire situation felt a little ironic.

Despite the crowded streets, slippery roads and the unfamiliar town, Edward got us to the theatre at record-breaking time. No matter how many times I road in the car with Edward, I could never get used to the ridiculously fast speeds. On the other hand, I trusted Edward more than anyone else in the world so I always felt safe with him. The feelings tended to battle frequently. Fortunately, my trust for Edward was always victorious.

As was expected, the movie theatre was packed. The closest parking space we could get wasn't even in the parking lot—it was in the lot in front of the restraint next door. Edward was out of the car and opening at my door instantly, only this time he slowed himself to an almost-human speed. He popped open an umbrella and ushered me out. The umbrella was tiny and meant for one person and a small person at that. He wound his arm around my shoulders and held me up slightly so that I wouldn't have to put much weight on my injured foot. On top of that, he made sure to hold the umbrella over my head, letting his entire right side get soaked in the process. We moved at a snail's pace but Edward was patient with me. Alice and Emmett raced each other to the entrance. It was entertaining to watch; both wanted to win but maintain a human pace.

We finally made it in and got in a line so long that most people missed their show by the time they got to the ticket counter. Considering we had no idea what we were going to see and when we were going to see it, this gave us plenty of time to decide.

"That one," Alice begged as she pointed to the title of a movie I was unfamiliar with. "Definitely."

"I'm not sitting through a chick flick, Alice," Emmett added.

"Oh, come on. It's cute and funny, you'll like it," she persuaded. Emmett simply laughed and shook is head.

"No. How about something with action?" he offered. The two continued to argue over movies.

"What'll it be, Bella?" Edward asked, interrupting their childish banter. I gazed through the listed titles, looking for something to catch my eye.

"That one." I pointed directly to the only horror film listed on the display. The only reason I recognized the title was because the bad guys in the movie were, believe it or not, vampires. Emmett, Edward and Alice erupted with laughter.

"You've got to be kidding," Emmett managed to get out between chuckles.

"Those movies are so horribly off," Edward explained between fits of laughs. "And they never seem to get it right. It's almost painful to sit through. Pick something else, Bella." I thought for a moment but didn't change my mind.

"I want to see that one. That's my choice," I grinned. I knew I was going to drive them all crazy. "Please?"

"Bellaaaa," Alice groaned, which only served to make my smile grow. We argued the point all the way to ticket booth.

Edward bought a bag of popcorn and pushed it into my arms, telling me that if I didn't eat it, I'd only be wasting food and money. I threw a kernel at him to let out some frustration but took the snack anyway. In the end, we all piled into the theatre and sat down for one of the corniest, unrealistic vampire movies I'd ever seen.

"I'm never letting you pick a movie again, Bella," Alice whined as we left once the movie was over.

"I kind of liked it, I admitted. All three of them looked at me as though I was insane. "Those vampires were actually somewhat scary." This resulted in six, staring and playfully angry eyes fixed on me. I yelped and ran for the exit. My run was more of a staggered limp and I'm sure it made me look one step shy of certifiably insane. Of course, all three of them caught me in less than a second. Edward picked me up and pinned me to the nearest wall. Every action was done with extreme care; I hardly felt a thing.

"All you've done is insult us, Bella," Alice glared, fighting back her smile. I was too caught up in the game to back down so soon.

"Insult you?" I asked with mock surprise. "I thought I was only telling the truth." Her draw dropped at my cockiness.

"Well maybe we'll just have to show you how scary we really are," she hissed with a voice that was far too deep and wicked to fit her face. I gulped.

"Edward will protect me," I offered, sticking out my tongue.

"Edward," Alice addressed him. "Leave and don't come back for an hour, 'kay?" The two boys laughed.

"Do your worst," I encouraged. I was acting like a child. It felt wonderful to be playful and silly and to goof around.

"Oh, I will," she assured me.

"I dare you," I challenged her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned closer.

"I don't think you can handle it, Bella."

"Try me."

For the next couple of minutes, we stared each other down. I have no idea how long it truly lasted, but it felt like an eternity. Alice's entire body didn't budge an inch and her eyes were so focused that I wanted to cower away on instinct. She was far too intimidating.

It was at that moment that the chime of a cell phone filled the hallway. Of course, they all knew who's phone it was and Emmett checked his pocket first. He clicked buttons on his phone, reading over a text message.

"It was Carlisle," he explained. "The rain's been slowing down. Bella, could you look outside for us and see if it's still raining?" I nodded a yes and made my way over to the doors. My foot wasn't near as bad as it was before and had dulled down to a subtle numbness. It was uncomfortable but manageable. I'd be walking and running again by tomorrow, no doubt.

The doors to the parking lot were rusted and squeaky. Horribly squeaky. I couldn't help but wonder if people who were watching other movies could hear me. Just in case, I only opened the door enough to squeeze my head through and look at the sky. The rain had stopped and the sky had begun to clear, leaving a partially cloudy sky.

"How's it look?' Alice asked as I walked back.

"Not so good," I said, ignoring the irony of my words. "The sun's out a little bit." I could hear her curse under her breath. It was understandable. We'd parked so far away, leaving a long gap of time for someone to catch a glance of them.

"I'll drive the car up," I offered. "And I'll park it just outside the door. Then you'll only have to walk ten feet. And at your speed, I don't think anyone would be able to even notice that someone left." The three of them considered it for a moment.

"It'll have to do," Emmett sighed. Edward reluctantly pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them over to me. I could see his expression through his eyes; he was worried.

"It's two blocks, Edward. I'll be fine, I promise," I smiled. "I'll be right back." With that, I hurried out the door and to the parking lot. Although I knew we parked far away, I couldn't quite remember _how _far away. I wandered around a bit, trying to recognize the Cullen's rented car. It had gotten much warmer and the hot, humid air reminded me of Phoenix. That's when I ran into him again.

"Bella," a voice called from behind me. I jumped and whipped around, startled by the suddenness.

"I can't ever start a conversation without startling you, can I?" Luke asked as he smiled at me from beside his car. He shut the door and walked up, seemingly unfazed by the brutal heat. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Well, I cam out here to get the Cullen's car…" I began, talking faster than normal.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Just the friends I'm staying with, that's all. I volunteered to get the car," I explained. The lie came out easier than I expected. But then again, it was hardly a lie at all. Just because I didn't mention the reason I came to get the car didn't mean I was lying.

"Oh, so you've already seen a film then, eh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup. It was the vampire horror one," I explained. "Don't see it. It's not worth it." Luke laughed with an amazingly smooth voice that displayed his accent just as well as his speech.

"I'll keep that in mind. How's your ankle?"

"Oh, much better. Thank you so much."

"Glad to hear it," he grinned. "I should head inside; I'm meeting a couple people. Will you need any help finding your car?"

"No, actually, I'm alright." I held the keys in front of me and looked for the button labeled "panic." I pressed down on the little red spot and a second later, the car blasted with its alarm and flashing lights.

"Ah," I smiled. "There it is." This only served to make Luke laugh harder.

"Okay then, I'll be on my way," he managed to get out between chuckles. "Take care." I waved my goodbye and hurried over to the noisy vehicle before someone complained. I have to admit that it wasn't easy to maneuver my way through such a packed lot, but I managed to get to the doors I'd left. Leaving the keys in the ignition and the car running, I hurried back into the building. It took me a couple seconds to find them again; they'd moved to the corner, hiding in shadows. Alice had her back to the wall, she was staring ahead blankly and she was shaking. Emmett had both his hands on her shoulders, whispering at a level only they could hear.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the two.

"Edward?" I asked again. "What's going on?" He opened his mouth to speak but had second thoughts and stopped. After a deep breath, he decided to say something again.

"Alice had a vision," he said solemnly. Although Alice had these all the time, I couldn't understand why this one was so serious.

"What did she see?" I dared to ask. Edward looked away and I instantly regretted asking. There was a long, awkward moment of silence. I was too afraid to ask and Edward was too afraid to tell me.

"We should leave. We're only attracting attention." With that, Edward hurried back to Emmett and spoke in that tone that I could never hear. Emmett gently pulled Alice back to her feet and walked her outside. Although the pace was slow for them, I still had a hard time keeping up. We rushed outside and piled into the car, taking the same seats as we had before. Alice was slowly pulling herself back into reality although she still looked scared.

"Edward," I asked yet again. "What did she see?"

"Now's not the time to be asking questions," he replied as he drove the car back to the road. He was traveling at horrifying speeds again.

"Emmett?" I turned around, determined for an answer. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's," he hardly got two words out.

"Emmett!" the driver hissed. "Not now. Let's talk with Carlisle first."

"What difference will it make if I know now or later?" At the time, I had no idea how much irony that sentence held. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly as they struggled for an answer. "This is ridiculous. Why can't I know?" With his left hand on the wheel, Edward reached his spare hand over and laced my fingers with his. It was a dirty trick; he knew I'd melt after his touch and give in no matter what.

"Bella, there's no need to hurry this," he said gently. "We'll work it all out, don't worry." As much as I wanted to protest, I had to give the subject up. I was just being stubborn by begging for answers.

We pulled into the driveway of the beach house and Alice still hadn't said a word. Other than our conversation we had getting into the car at the theatre, the entire ride was silent. Edward and Emmett were bogged down with trying to come up with solutions to whatever this problem was. I was going insane trying to figure out what the problem really was. Even by the time we arrived, I had nothing.

"Oh, we were worried about you," Esme said as we walked inside. "The sun came out, I thought…" She trailed off when she saw the faces of the two boys.

"We need to speak with Carlisle," Edward said, making sure he was talking loud enough for me to hear. No more than five seconds passed before Carlisle appeared at the end of the foyer.

"What's the matter?" he asked. His expression sank from content to extremely serious in a split second. Edward spoke in the low tone again and I had to bite my lip to keep from saying anything. I _hated _being excluded from the conversation like that and I would have hated it even more once I found out what he had said.

"Come with me, my dear," Esme said as she very tenderly took my arm and led me up the second floor. It took a little bit, but I'd realized what was happening. The family needed to talk it over and Esme was the one to distract me long enough for them to finish their conversation. My blood was boiling but I wouldn't take it out on Mrs. Cullen.

"I found all sorts of things in the closet today," she said with a genuine smile. "I thought that you may want to see. Here, I'll show you." I obediently followed.

The entire time, I listened in to hear the conversation of the rest of the family downstairs. Of course, I didn't hear a thing. Esme was trying so hard to distract me that I felt guilty for insisting to do otherwise. In the end, we'd dug up and a brand new and untouched kite, an ancient box of the game Scrabble and at least four decks of playing cards.

"And there I was thinking this house would be boring," she said with a motherly chuckle. "We'll have plenty to do." I faked a laugh and returned the smile but I'm sure that she saw through my act. I felt horrible for being so rude, but I was going crazy. I died to know what Alice's vision was.

At that very moment, Edward appeared behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't played Scrabble in ages," he grinned. "Let's keep it out and play a game tonight?" I ignored his question.

"What was all that about?" I asked, borderline demanded.

"It's okay, Bella, don't worry about it," he assured me. This only served to fuel the fire and make me even angrier. I wanted to know what was going on. I deserved to know. I was living in the same house, I didn't deserve to have so much information kept from me. I was offended that they even thought they could keep the secret and I'd forget all about it.

"Well I _am _worrying about it," I countered. "Why can't you just tell me, Edward?"

"It's…." he struggled for the right word. "Complicated."

"What, you don't think I'd understand?" I asked with a dash of sarcasm.

"No, it's just that, well, it's nothing you really need to know."

"Well I want to." I was far too determined to give up.

"Can't you just let it drop, Bella?" Edward frowned. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about, alright? You trust me, don't you? Well take my word for it." We were all silent for a long time. Esme took this as her cue to leave and she hurried back downstairs, eager to get out of the way of the arguing teenagers.

"You just don't want to tell me because Alice envisioned something you didn't like," I accused. For a moment, I paused and hammered out all the kinks in my theory. "She saw what was going to happen to me, didn't she? She saw that I was going to be turned—"

"Enough," Edward raised his voice. "That's enough. This conversation is over, Bella."

"You can't say that, it's not fair," I protested.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." His voice was so serious that it had become monotonic.

"If you _know _what's going to happen to me, why do we have to drag it out?" I questioned, touching the untouchable topic.

"Don't start this again. You know how I feel about it."

"And you know how _I_ feel about it. So why won't you just—"

"Bella, please! There's no more to talk about." I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Well it's not fair, Edward, you can't—"

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward growled so fiercely that I nearly screamed. "Just drop it already!" With one swift motion, he turned and pushed me to the wall, pinning my shoulders in his iron grip. I let out a startled whimper and winced from the impact, but that was it. I didn't dare to speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. I was scared.

His eyes turned black and his face held an expression I'd never seen before. He was angry, but not at me. He was scared of something I couldn't understand. Fear, anger, confusion and lust were all present. Neither of us moved. The entire word was still for an impossibly long moment. Then I mustered up enough courage to speak.

"I—"

"Don't!" he hissed at me. Edward's expressions were no longer distinguishable. His brow furrowed into an animal-like snarl and he showed his teeth. I don't know whether it was my fearful state that made everything seem worse than it was, but his teeth looked like weapons worse than I'd ever seen. "Don't…move." He inched his mouth closer to mine but kept moving. At a crawling pace, he moved towards my neck, letting his breath graze my skin. My heart stopped beating. His hands pressed against my shoulders, bruising me. His mouth hovered over my neck. I was scared. I wanted this. I wanted to be changed, but not like this. This wasn't the Edward I knew. This wasn't the one I fell in love with.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. I was trapped. I squinted my eyes shut and turned away. Everything was silent again.

"Bella?" came the soft and gentle voice of Edward's that I knew and loved. I dared to open my eyes. His eyes softened and his teeth were hidden behind a closed mouth. In the blink of an eye he'd let go and was as far away from me as he could be.

"Bella, I…" he stuttered, looking more shocked than I had been before. His eyes were wide and his chest moved quickly with rapid breaths. "I didn't…I mean…I…" I opened my mouth to speak but the words caught in my throat. I was at a loss. There was nothing I could say to make things right, or feel right, even.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I sh—" I began.

"No, Bella," Edward hissed at me. "Don't move. Stay exactly where you are." Despite the harsh words, his tone didn't carry the anger it had before. He was being careful; one slight movement and my scent would be all over the place. Edward closed his eyes, composed himself and stood still for another long moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I could barely see his lips move as he talked, he was so still. "I'm so sorry."

Then he left, leaving me alone once more.


	5. Trapped

I keep trying to get my hands on _New Moon_. All the book stores around here are sold out, damn it. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

In bed that night, all my feelings seem to amplify. The first thing I noticed was how unbearably cold it was. Even with Edward's chilly arms around me I felt the warmest I could be. When I was by myself, the air seemed to be frozen and no matter what I did, the ice nipped at me. Crickets chirped below my window and the very faint sound of waves echoed into the distance but it all seemed to be muted. The only thing that really carried any sound was the unsteady beating of my heart and the sniffles my nose forced between tears. The salty drops of water fell from my eyes and soaked the pillow beneath me. I knew I was being weak by crying like this. I knew that I needed to do something other than feel sorry for myself. All the logic in the world couldn't deny the hurt emotions that were tugging at my every thought.

Pain. Confusion. Helplessness. Unimportance. Loneliness. The list went on.

_Snap out of it, Bella _my better judgment tried to convince me. _It's just one fight. Tomorrow things will all be better. You love him. He loves you. There's nothing to be worried about._

I rolled to my side, wincing as I put weight on a bruised shoulder. Although I knew this was just a simple fight, I couldn't shake the thought that it held more meaning. Alice's visions had to come true sooner or later. This wasn't something we could forgive and forget. The worst part was that I didn't even know what the problem was and the one person I could always talk to wasn't around.

"Edward?" I whispered just to make sure. There was no answer, only the songs of the crickets and the rhythm of the ocean. I waited at least an hour, half-hoping that he'd come, crawl into bed and tell me everything would be okay. It never happened. Late into the night, I gave up and fell asleep.

The next place I found myself, I was in a forest that was all too familiar. Ahead of me, I could see the silhouette of a man. He held out his hand to me.

"Stop!" a voice came from behind me. I instantly turned around. The voice made me feel colder, as though the temperature had dropped. "Come back here!" After that, I ran faster. This was the person chasing me. He was too far away to see who it was but I didn't want to get close enough to find out. I came to the silhouette and pushed myself into his arms. He embraced me and almost instantly, the fear vanished. I was safe. He would protect me. He was so warm and welcoming. My predator couldn't fight him.

It was hard to wake up from a warm feeling to a cold one. I blinked my eyes open and slowly but surely, the reality from the night before began to sink in. I sighed, wishing I could will myself back into such a peaceful spot. I rolled my aching body over and glanced at the clock. It was half an hour past noon. I hardly ever slept in, let alone so late. I was surprised no one had bothered to wake me up.

The first thing I did was take a deeply appreciated shower. I kept turning the temperature up higher, trying to recreate the warmth the dream had brought. There was no such luck. I stood in there for a long time under a rain of hot water in a bathroom filled with steam. The glass and windows began to fog and my fingers turned to peach-colored prunes. I forced myself out.

My outfit for the day was based on comfort. I picked the baggiest and softest jeans I could find followed by a thin, comfortable tshirt. I had enough things to worry about and I didn't want to add my wardrobe to the list.

As I made my way down the stairs, I finally took notice to the weather. The rain had picked up again and so had the wind. I was surprised I'd missed it before. It was my only guess that a storm was passing. I would have asked but no one else was around. After a couple minutes of poking around, Rosalie appeared.

"They're not here," she told me solemnly. The sound of her voice made me jump. Before I could even ask, she anticipated my question and answered. "They needed someplace to talk. They said they'd be back soon." I paused for another long moment. Slowly, her words began to sink in.

They excluded me from conversation yet again. I didn't mean enough to be part of this talk. They even went to the trouble to leave so I couldn't interrupt. I knew this conversation had to do with me so why couldn't they just tell me? I felt like I had all these rumors about me going around but no one would bother to tell me what it was all about. I hated being left in the dark like this and it happened all the time. My blood started to boil and I wanted to scream.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me, able to detect my anger. I immediately tried to calm myself down.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked. The question must have been unexpected; she didn't interrupt me and she didn't have an answer ready.

"Edward asked me to," she said finally. This, of course, did nothing to end my confusion. I tried to make a face that asked what she meant so I wouldn't have to question. Rosalie, of course, wouldn't let me have it easy. She waited for me to speak.

"Why did Edward ask you to stay behind?" I asked finally, frustrated that she didn't just explain for me. I knew very well that if I asked too many questions and pushed my luck, she'd stop answering me all together. I had to be careful. I had to word my questions so that I'd get exactly the answers I wanted.

"He wouldn't say," Rosalie answered, looking straight at me. Her face was so beautiful and so intense at the same time that it was hard to look at her and hard to look away.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" I asked, almost demanded. It felt awkward to address her by name, as though it was a privilege I didn't have.

"I don't know, that's what they're talking about," she answered, staring me down. I forced myself to look straight into her eyes and search for the truth in her statement. To my own amazement, I found nothing that would lead me to believe that she was lying. For a split second, Rosalie looked hurt. It was as though she didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to be left out. The fact that she'd been left behind hurt her just as much as it hurt me. I felt a wave of sympathy for her; it was more of an insult to her to be excluded than it was for me. They'd excluded a member of their family for reasons not even she was entirely aware.

The second Rosalie noticed that I was feeling sympathetic, she changed her expression.

"Take it up with Edward when you get back," she said, turning away. Without any more explanation, she walked out. I turned my gaze back to the window. The rain continued to pour. It felt as though the weather was somehow connected to my emotions, raining as though to make my depression more and more dramatic. I was tempted to crawl back in bed and go to sleep. At least I could take comfort in unconsciousness. I couldn't think of what horrible things had happened and what worse was to come. The images were haunting, no doubt, but at least those nightmares went away when I woke up. At least those nightmares weren't real.

My stomach growled, reminding me of how long it had been since I'd eaten. Pushing myself ever step of the way, I set myself a bowl of cereal and force-fed every bite. Despite the hunger, I didn't want to eat. The soggy mush in the bowl in front of me was a horribly accurate reminder of what I felt. I tried to think of other things.

_We've fought before_ my conscience offered. _And so has every other couple in the world. Haven't the fairy tales taught you anything? Love conquers all. Just be patient and keep thinking of how much you love him and how much he loves you. Relax, Bella, it's not the end of the world._

Although the idea was far from convincing, it was better than nothing.

The Cheerios in my bowl seem to soak up the milk faster than I could eat them. Before long, I was eating something that looked more like oatmeal. I pushed the loops around, making shapes from flowers to the classic three-circle outline of Mickey Mouse.

I must have been sitting in that spot for at least an hour, listening to the rain patter against the roof and the wind cry out as it tried to push everything it could touch. My once wet hair dried into wavy locks, adding to my unruly appearance. After being in the same spot for so long doing absolutely nothing, I nearly fell into a stupor.

When I felt like I'd stared at my breakfast long enough, I got up and decided to try to do something...anything.

I tried my luck at a puzzle and sat down at the coffee table. I poured the box's contents out, looked down at my pile of pieces and winced. There were a lot. A quick glance back to the box and I realized that there were 700 of them. I paused, then pushed all the pieces back in. I didn't have the patience for a challenge like that. Next, I went to my room and dug around for the book I'd brought. The thick, paperback novel was hidden in my bag, under the pile of magazines and newspaper comics that I always seemed to read first. It had been assigned to me the last week of school.

"It's a wonderful novel," the history teacher had assured us. "And it has wonderful meaning. You'll be glad you read it." Despite her inspiring speech, I didn't want to read it. It was boring and it was impossibly long. But I _had _to read it; otherwise I'd get a big fat "zero" for my first quiz grade. I pulled the countless bound pages out and plopped into the chair in my room.

It started off very slow. Something about a man and something about his dreams. I pressed on. The book continued to go at a slow pace. Not steady, not easy, just _slow_. Finally, I gave up and shoved the book back into my bag. A heavy sigh rushed out of me. Another hour passed. It was hopeless. I wanted Edward to come back.

No. I _needed _him to come back.

Deciding that some fresh air could do me some good, I pushed the doors of the veranda open and stood in the humid, windy air. The rain was pushed in all directions; no matter where I stood, I got wet. As much as I would have liked to stay outside, I was getting drenched. Ignoring the rain, I leaned over the edge of the rail and watched as the palm trees swayed. The ocean roared with harsh waves and I could barely see past the shore. Finally, the bite of the wind on my wet skin pushed my inside, seeking warmth. I pushed the sliding glass doors shut and sighed.

That's when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" he asked. I jumped to my feel and bolted out my door. I was in such a hurry to see him that my feet were moving a little too fast. I tumbled at the second step, knocking my head against the wall. The forced of the crash caused picture frames to fall, shattering to pieces beneath me. Edward was there to catch me within seconds, leaping into the air and cradling me in his arms before I could hit anything more.

"Bella!" he gasped as he gracefully avoided the broken glass on the floor. "Bella, are you alright?" I pressed my lips together, rested my head against his chest and cried on impulse. I couldn't help it, despite how hard I fought to keep the tears away. Edward was back. He was with me. Edward took the tears the wrong way.

"Oh, God, Bella, what hurts?" he demanded. _Everything_ I wanted to say. My head throbbed from where I'd hit the wall and the inside of my cheek was going numb. But that was nothing compared to the ache in my heart from earlier that day. He cupped my face in a cold hand and stared into my eyes. At first I smiled, but the smile faded. Deep, purple circles hung under his eyes, making him look even deader than he ever had before. This could mean only one thing; it had been a while since he'd been hunting. There was something he was keeping from me, something that he didn't want to tell me. I begged to know what it was, I begged to ask him. Those beautiful eyes of his pulled me closer to him. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

So must lust, so much longing was unwrapped at that very moment. It was as though everything was released and free to go on as it pleased. I lost control of my better knowledge. Impulse had me with no intention of letting go. I wanted to be with him so bad…I couldn't possibly be held guilty for my actions. I opened my mouth, allowing for a wet, extremely passionate kiss. There was bliss for a fleeting moment. Then I realized that it was one of the dumbest mistakes I'd ever made.

The numbness of my cheek was more than I assumed. Blood seeped from a cut inside my lip, following the line of my teeth. I hit the wall harder than I imagined. The iron taste was strong but eveb stronger to Edward, no doubt. His entire body stiffened and he froze. His eyes turned black and his expression became stone cold. I stared back at him, afraid of what he might do next. I wouldn't have been ready for his reaction if I had a million years to prepare.

His lips pressed against mine so hard it almost hurt. He kissed, if you could even call it that, at a pace so rough and so fast that I could hardly keep up. I tried to pull away from his grip but he held me in place. His hand wound around the back of my head, holding me exactly where he wanted. His tongue pressed past my weak guard and ran across the sore in my mouth. I let out a muffled cry but he ignored me. Edward had lost control and was acting on impulse and instinct. I wanted to leave, I knew it was wrong. Even still, I enjoyed every last second of it. The contradicting emotions made me feel horribly guilty.

He forcefully lowered me to the ground and pushed me against the stairs. The uneven surface wasn't easy on my back and I let out an objecting cry. The shards of glass punctured wounds along any part of me that touched the stairs. Not only could I taste blood, but now I could smell it. The animal on me that was no longer Edward tugged on my injured lip, begging for more blood. Tears were falling from my eyes. I seemed to be whimpering my pleasure and moaning my objection. At that moment, nothing seemed to make sense. The world was spinning too fast for me to keep up. I was happy. I was miserable. I was scared. I was safe.

I was trapped.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, though her voice still kept his harmonious tone. I couldn't see anyone; my eyes were squinted shut, but at that instant, I knew that I had at least two pairs of eyes staring down at us. Forceful hands took Edward by the shoulders and pulled him off me. I could breathe again. My lungs gasped for breath on impulse but the rest of me remained perfectly still.

A low snarl rumbled in Edward's chest and I flinched. This wasn't Edward. This was some vicious animal that tried to pose as him. I wanted my Edward back.

Another set of strong hands pulled Edward away. Both held him in place as the Edward-looking animal struggled against their grip. Slowly, they faded from view. I heard a series of growling and a string of profanities but all the voices sounded far away. I felt all alone, separated by hundreds of soundless miles. I could feel two cold hands wrap around me again and I flinched once more.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered to me softly "it's just me." I shook my head. _No, no. I want Edward. _My _Edward._ _No one else. _

"It's okay," he said as he delicately pulled me to my feet. I shook my head again and shuddered. This was all wrong. I didn't want to be here. None of this should have happened. I was just with Edward again. Everything was okay. We were supposed to make up. I didn't want the ravenous monster that possessed someone I loved. I felt light-headed and on the brink of passing out. Carlisle kept his arms tight around, holding me up, off the ground. A part of me wanted to pass out. At least, if I was unconscious, I could hide from this nightmare. Anything my imagination had in store for me would be better than this.

"Stay with me, Bella," Carlisle reminded me. A cold hand gently shook my shoulder and I forced my eyes open. Everything was a blur. My head was spinning, I could taste blood and Edward and I had been separated yet again. He hurried me out at a pace so quick that I almost didn't feel the air rush past me. We entered another room and the door was slammed behind me. Carlisle placed me down on the foot of a bed and hurried to the closet. I dazedly glanced around the room. I hadn't been in this one before. I didn't have time to appreciate the decorations before he came back carrying a full bag. He yanked out a smaller bag—this one had a red cross on it. _First aid _I thought. _Everyone must have suspected that I'd find a way to hurt myself. I should have seen this coming. _Before I could even see what he was doing, I felt pressure on my back. As Carlisle shifted and moved me around, the smell of blood grew stronger.

"Bella, I need you lean forward," he said sternly though his voice at a whisper. It felt awkward to be addressed by name every time but I did what he said without objection. I could feel my shirt being pulled up, exposing my back to him. So that's where the smell of blood was coming from. The broken glass had torn up my back. The next thing I could smell was rubbing alcohol and I knew what was coming. The cold liquid was rubbed across my back and I struggled not to wince. He placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder, letting me know that everything was okay.

"I'll need you to stand," he said, softer than before. Slowly, I stepped off the bed and pulled myself to my feet. It was standing but I still wanted to crawl into the corner and sleep. Every second spent in this horrible situation was only more proof that it was real.

With one swift tug, my shirt was pulled over my head. I shiver as the overly cooled air enveloped me. Even though I knew Carlisle was a doctor, I always felt embarrassed when I was so exposed. I couldn't help blushing.

Bandages were ripped from their packages and the adhesive was pressed to my skin. Although it was easier than it had been with the alcohol, I had to fight to stand still. He wrapped something gauze-like around my middle, over the bandages and across my stomach again. The dressings were a bit of overkill.

"Sorry, Bella, I just want to be sure that your wounds aren't exposed," he apologized. I simply nodded. He was right; if the bandages fell, I'd smell like blood all over again. Carlisle vanished for only a second before he returned with one of his jackets and quickly wrapped it around my shoulders. I graciously took it and held it close for warmth. He continued to finish his job; including shoving my bloody shirt into a trash bag and tying it shut. I'd never see that shirt again, no doubt.

"The cuts will heal just fine," he assured me, once again back at my side. "You've got nothing to worry about." As I looked up at Edward's father, I was tempted to embrace him. I longed for the comfort of being in someone's arms and the feeling of everlasting safety. Although I knew Carlisle would never turn me away, I couldn't provoke his vampire senses any more. I was amazed that he could withstand the smell for so long.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You've no need to be," he smiled "but you're welcome." For another moment, I stared up into those caring eyes and understood why Edward, Alice and the rest of their family followed Carlisle. He was a leader. He was brave. He cared about _every_one. His judgment was never impaired by his feelings or impulses. For a brief moment, I started to compare him to Charlie, but the idea left just as fast as it had come. The two couldn't be compared; they were apples and oranges. Definitely different breeds. Growing more content with the situation, I motioned for the door.

"Bella, there's something you should know," he stopped me, catching my wrist in his stone hand. I warily looked over my shoulder and waited for him to continue. He made a face, struggling for the right words. "I've suggested that everyone should leave for now. It's too dangerous to keep this up." I nodded, automatically assuming that the "we" included me. It was a selfish assumption to make.

"Everyone meaning Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and I." His sentence was a mouthful to say but the words came out as easy as ever. Carlisle knew to explain before I could even open my mouth. "Edward hasn't been himself for more than one reason. The biggest is that he hasn't been hunting in quite sometime. It was an idiotic thing to do; I'm going to have a talk with him later." He paused for a second, realizing that he was going off topic. "Edward needs to go and I've instructed everyone else to go just as a precaution. We'll have to travel back to forks, though. There's no telling who else may be out here and we don't want to attract any attention. We'll only be gone half a day." My eyes glazed over again and tears started to well up. I didn't want Edward to leave. I didn't want any of them to leave. Ever since our first fight, I'd been so needy, longing for company and helping hand. The last thing I wanted was to be alone again. I'd want Rosalie's absent-minded company more than being alone.

"It's okay, Bella," he offered a smile. "We'll be back before you know it." He packed a couple things into the bag he had pulled out and zipped it closed. I nodded and sniffled a bit. Carlisle stepped to the door and held it open for me, motioning me out. I reluctantly followed.

"Everyone has already left in the other car," he explained as he produced a ring of car keys from his pocket. "I'll be taking the second car, which means you'll be here for the day. What I'm about to tell you is the most important, Bella." He looked straight into my eyes and made sure to get his point across. As if to add to the theatrics, he placed a hand on my shoulder and bent forward so that he was at my eye level. "Under no circumstance should you let anyone into this house. Are we understood?"

I blinked. He sounded like a father about to leave his rebellious teenager home alone for the weekend. What was he expecting? Did he think I'd throw a party once everyone else was gone? The demand was ridiculous. So ridiculous that I had to question why he'd stress it so much in the first place.

"Carlisle, why is it..?" he stopped me before I could continue.

"I can't explain now," he sighed. "Everything is going to be fine, there's no need to worry. Wait here and we'll be back as soon as we can." He patted my shoulder like a father would and turned for the door. Within five seconds, he was gone. The headlights from the car shone through the font windows as he pulled out of the driveway and I pressed my face to the glass to watch him leave. The car vanished down the road into the pouring rain.

I was left alone.


	6. Fear

Heh. This story has gone so far off my original plan. I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in this chapter, but I'm clueless for anything after that. xD I guess I'll just have to wing it. I hope it turns out okay.

Oh. And I went to the bookstore and town and they sold all their copies of _New Moon _already. D:

The sun set surprisingly early. All the light vanished in what seemed like a matter of minutes. A flash of lightning illuminated the area, making it look like daytime again. I wandered aimlessly around the den, trying to find something to do. I contemplated picking up the puzzle again, giving my book another shot or even trying to go back to sleep. None of the activities would take my mind off of what was going on. I turned on the television in a desperate attempt to distract myself. It clicked on to some old black and white movie. I tried to focus on it. The audio seemed to fade in and out although I knew that was just my imagination. The screen displayed some sort of spaghetti western with less-than-authentic costumes and a set that looked as though it came with a toy. I sat on the couch closest to it and stared, trying to absorb myself into the movie. After a while, I couldn't take any more of the horrible acting and I zoned out again.

I tried to come up with explanations for everyone's strange behavior. Maybe I could look at this from a different angle, I'd be able to cope better. The first person that came to mind was Edward. He hadn't been hunting in a while, that much was obvious. By the purple bags I'd seen under his eyes, I could guess that it had been a long time. Carlisle seemed oblivious to the fact that Edward had been starving himself—he was upset with his son. Surely Carlisle would have said something to Edward if he knew what was going on. This action of my beloved's was clearly a secret. But why? What good could starving do? Sure, it was a dumb thing, but Edward wasn't dumb. There had to be a reason.

Another long half hour of thinking and I wasn't any closer.

The television brought me out of my trance. The old program was interrupted by a news bulletin. A lady with too much make-up appeared and talked about the storm, only she called it a hurricane. Clips of the storm flashed across, including uprooted trees that flew through the air and ocean waves that flooded over beaches and reached the boardwalk. People ran across the screen, covering their children with jackets that violently flapped around in the wind. Their screams couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind and crashing of the waves. I recognized the city; it was the downtown we'd visited when we went out to see a movie. Curiously, I glanced out the window towards the shore.

The grass tangled in the wind and the rain hit the windows like bullets. Sand was whipped around and plastered anything with a hard surface. It looked almost exactly like the clips on the screen of the television. Instantly, my mind went back to the Cullens. They were driving in this weather? Would they be okay? There had to be traffic. Would it take them longer? What if someone got hurt? Carlisle is in a different car; would he still be able to help them?

"All residents should leave the area until further notice." The TV snatched my attention once more when it repeated itself. "All residents are to leave the area until further notice. Follow the emergency exit roads; look for the emergency route signs. We request that you stay calm. There will be traffic but there are county and local officers out to direct you for the quickest possible exit. Once again, all residents are to leave the area until further notice."

I leaned closer and watched the images on the screen. This was happening around me? It was unbelievable. What made matters worse—I couldn't leave. I _wouldn't _leave. Not without Edward.

The phone rang obnoxiously loud and I jumped so high I nearly hit the ceiling.

"H-hello?" I answered. I picked up the phone so fast that it didn't even get through the first ring. No one answered. I could hear wind in the background and a violent pour of rain on a window. There was a shallow breath.

"Hello?" I asked again. My hand began to shake.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I sighed so loud that there was a rush of air past the receiver. "Bella, I…I'm…"

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay. You don't," I began.

"No, it's not okay," he hissed back. I winced. He was still unstable, but I didn't blame him. I was unstable, too, but then again, I was never stable in the first place.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he told me sternly. "I never should have done that. It was so stupid. I put your life in danger. It was horrible. I don't know what I was thinking." Edward never rambled. He never said anything he really didn't have to. This was unlike him and it bothered me.

"It's okay, I promise," I offered. "Really." I put so much emotion into those five words and begged that he caught on. He, of course, heard every last bit of it. There was a side from his end of the line.

"We will be back as soon as possible," he continued. "Don't go anywhere. I'll come back for you."

"I won't go anywhere," I repeated.

"I mean it, Bella. I know it's dangerous, but I'll be there. I'm coming. Stay right where you are, alright? Promise me," Edward begged. This made me nervous again. Fist Carlisle was insisting odd requests, and now Edward? There had to be a connection between the two. They knew something I didn't.

"Alice had another vision? What was it?" I asked in a tone that almost demanded it. He sighed again.

"I just need you to stay there. We don't know what's going to happen, so you—" he started, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"For Christ's sake, Edward! Just tell me what's going on!" I cried. "If I'm in danger, just tell me whatever is going to happen so I'll be ready for it!" Some part inside me burst into tears. Edward didn't call to fight again, and I didn't answer expecting to fight, either. I was getting worked up again and I had to keep myself calm.

"Bella, no, don't be upset," Edward begged. He sounded panicked. This only confused me more. "I need you to stay inside the house. Don't let anyone in. I'll be back for you Bella, you have to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you," I said weakly. "I just want to know what's going on. Please, Edward, you have to tell me."

"Listen to me," he spoke slowly, but he kept the warm tone. He was trying hard to keep me from getting upset. "Stay inside, don't let anyone in. No matter what, don't leave that house. Promise me."

My hand shook again and I started to wonder if he could hear it.

"I promise," I whispered. Even my voice is shaking. There was a long pause until I dared to speak again.

"I love you," I offered with a hopeful. I could hear him chuckle ever so slightly with that warm, gentle tone again.

"I l—"

Then the line went dead.

I waited, half-expecting him to finish his sentence. There was static, then nothing. A second later, all the lights in the house shut off. Something electronic beeped its protest in the background, but soon faded.

Everything in the house was dark and silent.

I didn't even bother to put the phone back in its spot. Panic took a hold on me and I had trouble breathing. This was more than just a bad sign. I gasped for breath, as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the air. Edward wasn't here. He was gone. All of the Cullens were.

_Pull yourself together _a voice told me. I recognized it; it was my own better judgment. I had to keep myself together. _Light_ it told me _you need to try to find light_. With that, I headed into the kitchen and searched the drawers for a flashlight. It was impossibly dark and I could barely see two feet in front of me. After looking through all the drawers, cabinets and closets on the floor I could only manage to find a match. It was better than nothing.

The fireplace was completely empty, and not only did I have no clue where to find firewood, but it was pouring buckets outside. It would be soaked, anyway. _There has to be a candle around here somewhere._ If the scene had been a cartoon, a light bulb would have lit up above my head. I hurried into the bathroom; I'd seen a candle sitting in there earlier that day. I lit the wick in the glass jar before I even walked out of the room. Carefully guarding the flame, I made my way back into the living room. I wanted to be as close to the door as possible when the Cullens came back. A cinnamon scent floated across the room after a short while as the tiny light flickered. I sat on the couch, curled up and waited. I don't know how much time I spent staring out at the storm but time passed so slowly that it didn't even feel real.

Then there was a knock at the door.

It didn't occur to me that it was unlikely for any member of the Cullens to knock at the door. It didn't occur to me that it was too soon for them to be home. It didn't occur to me that I was so hung up on waiting for Edward to get home that he was all I could think about.

I bolted to the door in record time and yanked it open. Rain splashed inside as soon as I did and I had to blink constantly to keep the water out of my eyes. I didn't see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Luke gasped, shocked to see me answer the door. "Bella, what on earth are you doing here? I drove by and say the garage door open, so I wanted to see if anyone was still here." His hair, soaked from the rain, stuck to his forehead like glue. His clothes were nearly drenched as well. Behind him, in the driveway of the house, I could see a car parked and still running. I stared at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was here and Edward wasn't. Luke waited patiently for my answer, but I never said anything. Words failed me.

"They suggested everyone leave town," he explained. "Especially those on the water. It's dangerous to be here, we have to leave." Although it took a while, his words slowly began to sink in.

"I…can't…" I whispered. He gave me a questioning look and I realized that I'd have to give a better reason than that if I wanted to stay. "I promised my friends that I'd wait for them." It was the wrong choice of words—he wasn't convinced.

"You mean they _left _you here alone?" he asked, appalled. I definitely chose the wrong words—Luke was getting the wrong impression about the Cullens. "You can't wait for them, they'll understand."

"But," I replied weakly. I was too out of it to really give a good excuse. My eyes were still watery and red, my nose was stuffy and I was incredibly thankful that Luke hadn't noticed that yet. "I promised."

"The roads will flood, we can't wait any longer," he said sternly. "We've barely got any time. This town is, in fact, below the sea level. If the water gets any higher, it'll destroy the roads. We have to leave right away." Luke was so sure of it that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside towards the car. I was in too much shock to protest.

"Everyone's going to a town just a couple hours away," he said as we walked through the rain. "We can stay there for about a day or so, or until the storm has passed, and then we can come back. That is, if there's a town to come back to." He opened the passenger door for me, ushered me inside and climbed into the driver's seat. I looked back to the empty house through the rain and stared blankly as we pulled away. I wondered if it really was the same house I'd just come to visit on a sunny day with so many smiling faces. That day seemed so long. It felt as though that day never really existed.

The scenery never changed. It was always rainy outside, it was always wet and the only sounds that were heard was the hum of the car engine, the rain against the roof and the steady "swoosh" of the windshield wipers against glass. We were the only ones on the road for nearly the entire time. Luke explained that most everyone had left by now and only the crazy ones dared to test the almost-flooding roads this late into the storm. I stared out the window blankly. My head was spinning and I couldn't keep up. The world around me was moving, but I was standing deadly still. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anywhere. I wanted to curl up and just not _be_. This all was way too much.

What would Edward do if he came back to an empty house? Would he hate me? Or would he just be horribly disappointed? I didn't want to upset him. I wanted him to be happy again, even if that meant going against my better judgment. _No matter what, don't leave the house._ His words echoed over and over alongside Carlisle's. I'd disobeyed him, and on purpose, too. Edward was going to be furious with me. He'd worry himself to death and probably scream at me when he finally got home. The idea made me wince. The consequences for my actions brought about a horrible fear that I never wanted to face. I was afraid of what was going to happen—I was afraid of what Edward was going to do. I was afraid of Edward.

The second the thought crossed my mind, my heart skipped a beat. I was horrified of what Edward was going to do. It wasn't that I thought he would hurt me, at least, not physically. I knew better than to think, even briefly, that Edward would ever do such a thing. But, after I thought about it, a slap across the face, or a punch to the gut, even, would have been a thousand times better than the worst he could do.

He had the power to tear me apart and he wouldn't have to break a sweat doing it. He could leave me. A bruise or a cut would hurt, no doubt, but it wouldn't even come close to losing him. I was afraid that Edward could hurt me and bring my entire world to an abrupt halt. After breaking my promise, he had all the right to do so.

Is this what Alice saw? Was this why the Cullens were so worked up? The idea left as soon as it came; it didn't add up. If Edward knew I was going to leave, he never would have left me alone. But then why did he make me promise? Why did Carlisle make me promise not to let anyone inside in the first place? Alice must have seen something like this and told everyone. I was safe. Why was that a big deal? Wouldn't they know that I'd leave because of the storm and just come back like nothing happened a day later? Nothing made sense.

The train of thought brought my anger back. I was still furious that they'd left me out and it hadn't died down one bit. I pressed my forehead to the cold glass and relaxed, telling myself over and over that there was nothing to worry about. _Everything is going to be okay_.

"Damn it," I heard Luke mutter under his breath. I instantly looked up. The tires struggled to gain any traction on the wet pavement and the car made a couple jerked movements. In his best attempt to drive, the wind pushed the vehicle this way and that, making it near impossible to stay on the road. Luke cursed again before pulling to the shoulder of the road.

"What's going on?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"We're too late, the roads flooded too much," he sighed. With stiff, angered motions, he parked the car and yanked the keys from the ignition. "It's far too dangerous to drive anymore. Plus, there's a 200-foot-high bridge up ahead that I'm going to have to cross, and I'd rather not tempt death on a day like this." He turned to me with the most sincere, most sympathetic expression I'd seen in a while. "I'm so sorry, Bella. We'll have to wait out the storm here."

He went on to explain that we were on higher ground, that it would be safe and that we were at least at a rest stop, so we'd have a payphone to use once the telephone lines were up and running again. I could see a tiny building through the rain labeled "restroom" with a vending machine in the front and a telephone booth to the other side. Luke rubbed his temples and leaned back in his seat, obviously frustrated with himself. I kind of felt bad for him; he had been trying to so hard to beat the storm.

"I'll be right back," I said as I opened the door and stepped out. To answer his questioning looking, I added quickly said "bathroom" before I shut the door.

I didn't run to the building like any sensible person would do in the rain. I walked, taking each step a little slower than was really necessary. The water was almost refreshing, but no where near enough to make me feel better. I pushed through the muddy ground and I could feel the water soaking through my shoes. This storm was worse than I had imagined.

The bathroom was flooded, too, of course, and it reeked of backed up sewage water. At first the smell was overwhelming and I wrinkled my nose in an attempt to block the scent, but it didn't bother me much. I stepped up to the mirror and stared into the reflective glass. The girl that stared back at me looked like a stranger.

Dark circles hung under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. Even her eyes were red and watery; she'd been crying instead of sleeping. Her hair hardly looked like hair; just a wet, black mess. She was shaking and her skin was covered in Goosebumps. This was not the girl I wanted to be. This girl was weak and pathetic. She wasn't me. I wouldn't let her be me.

_It's not your fault _something inside my head told me. _He did this to you._ The words made me hesitate, and for more than one reason. Edward had been the cause of this. What had I done wrong, anyway? I made a friend, Luke and took the helping hand he offered. That made Edward furious. I tried to return the kiss he gave to me? The action could have killed me. I did nothing wrong and I wasn't at fault. _Then why am I so scared?_

I was afraid of Edward and what he would do when he knew I was with Luke. It was plain and simple. I was afraid of Edward. I'd done nothing wrong and I was afraid of what he would do.

I focused back on the mirror and saw a figure standing behind me. Two cold, black eyes stared at me through the glass. His face was scrunched up in a feral snarl, looking like a predator about to pounce. He was beautiful and looked as though he were about to kill me.

It was Edward.

Heh, took me long enough to get this chapter up, huh? Yeah, well, school started so I've been busy. I know this chapter was really emo and probably a little more dramatic than it should be, but a lot happened. Well, sort of. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great. :3

3 Chrissy


	7. Safe

Bwuahaha, I'm sure you all hate me right about now. What a horrible cliffhanger. P I'm going to hurry to get this chapter out, I'll try to not make you wait long.

* * *

_I focused back on the mirror and saw a figure standing behind me. Two cold, black eyes stared at me through the glass. His face was scrunched up in a feral snarl, looking like a predator about to pounce. He was beautiful and looked as though he were about to kill me. _

_It was Edward._

I shrieked the most horrifying scream to ever escape my mouth. My vision blurred and I blinked, trying to shake the image away. My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground with a shockingly loud "thud." It was my head that seemed to hit the tiled floor first and I cringed from the impact, knowing there'd be a bruise left on my cheek. The flooded, dirty water splashed into my eyes and stung like nothing else. The bile even seeped into my mouth and I immediately choked, trying to cough the horrid liquid out. I wanted to say that it was perfectly silent but everything was all too loud. The rain battered against the building with a threatening echo, the water on the floor splashed around me and my struggled breathing took up any free space. Somehow in the mess I managed to glance up and search for the face I'd seen in the mirror.

There was no one there.

I stared up at the old ceiling, wondering what was going on. Had Edward really been there? Or was I seeing things? If he had been here, wouldn't he have confronted Luke first?

"Bella!" I heard someone call from outside the women's restroom. "What is going on in there?!" There was a pounding at the door and I realized that it wasn't Edward. It was Luke. This did nothing to ameliorate my confusion. I writhed in pain on the ground, sobbing and choking my answer to him. He didn't wait any longer for an answer. I could hear the door slam against the adjacent wall as he forced it open followed by the sloshing of his footsteps in the water.

"Dear God, Bella," he gasped, pain in his voice. Without hesitation, he gingerly pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair from my face. "What happened to you?"

"He…I saw him…" I cried, too unstable to get out a full sentence.

"Who did you see?" Luke asked with a tone just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Edward," I whispered back. "He was here…he was angry…"

"No one is here," he offered. He sounded like a mother trying to console a child after a nightmare. "We're the only ones around for miles. Trust me, Bella. I would have seen him walk in. There is no one here but us." I tried to look up at him but the burning in my eyes kept me from keeping them open for longer than a couple seconds at a time. He looked entirely honest. My only conclusion was that I really had been seeing things.

Regardless, I felt safe now.

"You're freezing," he observed with a gentle chuckle. "There are some towels and blankets in the car. I'll go get them for you." The second he started to stand, I gripped his shirt in protest.

"No," I begged. "I don't want to be alone." There was a short pause but then he continued.

"Alright, hold on tight." I did as I was told, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders. With one swift motion, he stood and pulled me up with him, one arm secure around my back and the other under my knees. He walked out with ease and took each step as if I weighed nothing at all. When we were back out in the rain, he cradled me at his chest to block the rain and hurried back to the car. I was back in the passenger seat before I knew it. A couple seconds later I heard the driver's door slam shut and Luke was back at my side. He reached over the front seats to dig through his things and instantly produced a couple of large beach towels. He threw both of them around my shoulders. The next thing he did was shove the keys into the ignition and got the heaters running.

"This car is old; the battery will run down fast. I'll leave it running until it warms up a bit in here," he explained. I simply nodded and looked back to the window.

The horrible image of Edward was engraved in my mind. I couldn't shake it off. I'd never seen him look at me like that before yet my mind created the image so clearly. It brought a terrifying sense of déjà vu. The window quickly fogged up from my breath, distorting everything outside. I could see the silhouette of someone standing behind the car in the rearview mirror. Impulsively, I ran my hand across the glass, wiping away the condensation. I could see Edward's inhuman snarl once more as the image was blown up, looking as though he were standing just a step behind me.

I yelped a gasp and turned away, making the image disappear. I was starting to loathe the mind games my subconscious seemed to be playing and wished I could just will them to stop. After the past couple days, I'd come to learn the hard way that my will had little effect on just about everything, including myself.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked, turning his attention to me. I didn't answer—I couldn't. How could I possibly tell him that my vampire boyfriend was angry with me, that I kept seeing him everywhere I looked and that I was afraid of what he'd do when he knew I disobeyed him? Luke looked straight at me and studied my expression. For the longest time, I thought he was going to catch on to my situation.

"You've got some dirt on your face," he said with a small grin. He pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and reached over to wipe it off. He was extra careful to avoid the bruise forming around my cheekbone. "Your cheek is swollen from where you fell. Does it hurt?" I shook my head but he didn't buy it. He made another attempt to lighten the mood.

"We left the town to get away from danger, you know," he chuckled. "Not cause it." This time I smiled, but mostly just to humor him. He was trying so hard to help me; it was rude to not take it. This time, when I looked up at him, I saw a gentle, caring smile. The kind of smile that told you everything was going to be okay. It was the smile I used to get from Edward all the time, but not anymore. I hadn't seen Edward like this since the day we arrived at this wretched beach.

Impulse took over again and I reached over the middle of the car and embraced him. The action was made with the purest intentions; I was dying for comfort and safety. Luke hugged me back, softly pulling me closer. I willingly crawled into his lap, my arms still tight around him. I wanted to thank him for all he'd done. Luke was the only one keeping me sane through this entire situation. Without him, I would have still been sitting in the living room off the beach house, huddled up and waiting for the Cullens to return. Without him, I would have spent hours curled up on the ground in that awful bathroom.

"It's okay, Bella," he whispered to my ear. "Everything will be okay. You're safe." The words made me melt and I held on to him tighter. It was exactly what I needed to hear.

After a moment or so, I looked up to thank him for all he'd done. Finally, I shook off the last of my tears and figured I had enough left in me to get out a good "thank you." I smiled up at him and opened my mouth to speak but I never got a chance to get my words out.

Luke gently pressed his lips to mine and gave me the tenderest of kisses. To my own amazement, I found myself blushing. The action sent butterflies to my stomach and made my heart melt once more. He was going slowly; I knew very well that he'd stop then and there if I asked him to. I knew that it was a small kiss for a reason—it was almost like he was asking for permission. My reaction would decide what he did next. I never would have expected myself to react the way I did.

I returned the kiss with one slightly rougher. That was all the motivation he needed. Luke pulled me as close as he could, pressing our mouths together in a passionate kiss. His tongue ran across my lips, asking for entrance and I instantly let him. My mind wasn't with me and I was acting on impulse. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but it didn't stop me. I'd longed for this so much and for the longest time. I'd been begging for it, and every time I got this close to Edward, it only ended in tears. Luke didn't hold back. He kissed me like someone that really loved me, like someone that didn't have to pace himself when it came to love.

He wound one hand to the back of my hand, letting his fingers tangle with my wet hair. The other started at my cheek and fell down to my stomach, tracing circles and patterns along the way. He played with the rim of my shirt before pulling the wet fabric just above my stomach to expose my skin. I didn't even think to stop him. He ran his cold fingers along my damp skin, massaging my sides and the small of my back. The action was amazingly relaxing and I could feel myself go limp under his touch. His kisses trailed down my jawbone and down my neck before he made his way back up again. One last passionate kiss and he slowly pulled away with both arms still tight around me.

I looked up at him with tired and calm eyes, filled with a sense of comfort that I hadn't felt in the longest time. I placed my head back to his chest and closed my eyes. Finally, I'd found a spot that I could sleep peacefully in. I could feel drowsiness pull at me and I drifted closer to sleep in record-breaking time.

"I love you, Bella," I could hear him whisper to me. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

I have no idea how long I had been in the car how what time I even went to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep; I hadn't had one like it in days. No nightmares and no waking up screaming. I took a deep breath and inhaled the humid air. I was still damp from the rain and wrapped up in the towel Luke had given me before. I was still sitting in his lap, curled up comfortably with his arms still wrapped tight around me. The rain still battered against the outside the car but it wasn't near as bad as it had been the day before. I situated myself and sighed deeply. Luke moved around in response.

"Hey there, sleepy head," he said softly with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?" I made a kind of grumbled sigh and pressed my face into his chest. It was freezing cold in that car and I was still exhausted. He just laughed and rubbed my back affectionately.

"The roads have cleared up a bit. What do you say we give driving another shot?" he asked. The idea made me hesitated. Of course I wanted to start moving again; it would have been wonderful to take a shower and sleep in a real bed. I was dirty, exhausted and hungry. That, of course, would mean moving farther away from the beach house. I'd promised Edward that I'd stay there and I didn't want to break it even more. I couldn't decide and I almost wanted him to decide for me so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Can I go back to the restroom?" I asked with an innocent smile. "Just to freshen up a bit." Luke shot me a worried look but I stepped out of the car anyway.

"I'll be fine, I promise." With that, I took a deep, as-close-to-confident-as-I-could-get breath and went inside the building.

The place looked—and smelled—just as it had before. The floor was covered in puddles of water and the ceiling leaked. I stepped back to the mirror I had been standing before the previous night and stared myself down. There was no one standing behind me. I was by myself, relieved of all hallucinations of Edward. At that point, I started to pay closer attention to myself.

I despised the face that stared back, hating her for being so weak and helpless. I decided that I wasn't going to let this pathetic version of me exist any longer. I glared into my own eyes and made sure that things were going to change.

_There's nothing to be afraid of. You're strong. You've done nothing wrong. You'll be fine. I'm _not _afraid._ I tried to smile but it looked fake. I figured I'd save the smiling for later. _Baby steps._

I turned the dial on the sink and got some cold water running. The water ran for a moment or so before I'd touch it so I could make sure that I was getting water that was at least somewhat clean. I cupped my hands under the steady stream and splashed the cool liquid to my face. Once again, it felt refreshing but not enough to really improve my mood. I convinced myself that the water was a way of washing out all the bad things that happened. _Just start over _I told myself. _I've been going about this the wrong way, that's all. Everything will be okay._ I tried smiling once more. At least it was believable that time.

As I walked out of the restroom, I tried to keep up the expression. It was easier than I expected it to. Luke's car was parked outside the door and running, waiting for me to come. This naturally brought a smile to my face and I hurried over to the open window.

"See? I told you I'd…" but I stopped mid-sentence. There was no one there—the car was empty. "Luke?" I looked all around, searching for the familiar face that had been with me all this time. I turned to the door to the men's restroom; my only guess was that he had gone inside. There was a noise coming from the trees the bordered the road that almost resembled footsteps. Through the sound of the rain, it was nearly impossible to tell. When I listened closer, it sounded more like an animal. The steps were loud and hurried, almost panicked.

"Luke?" I called out again. "Are you there?" The wind whistled in the background, accompanying the sounds of the rain. It was near impossible to hear anything else, but I tried anyway. I stepped closer to the edge of the woods and listened. There were more footsteps but I had no way of knowing where they were coming from or where they were going. My heartbeat picked up and I struggled to keep the courage I'd worked so hard on keeping. Very hesitantly, I took another step forward and listened more. It felt like an hour passed when, in reality, it was a matter of seconds.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I nearly screamed my lungs out.

"Bella," Luke gasped, out of breath. "We have to leave right away."

"What?" I stuttered. "Why?" Before I could even finish my first word, he was pulling me by my wrist to the car. His shoes and the bottoms of his pants were caked in mud—it was all the proof I needed to believe that he was the one running through the woods.

"There's no time to explain. We have to leave _now_." From the way he spoke, it was obvious that he was in no mood to negotiate. His tone was stern, almost panicked. He forcefully pulled me along, hurrying to the humming car. I tripped over puddles behind him, too disoriented to keep up entirely. It was almost impossible to think that this was the same man that had comforted me only the night before. I tried to explain his behavior in my head but I couldn't make any sense of it. I didn't know enough. There was something he wasn't telling me.

That thought alone threw me over the edge and decided that I'd had enough.

"No!" I snapped as I yanked my hand back with so much force that I nearly fell over. When I finally caught my balance, and my breath, I continued. "I'm not going _any_where until you tell me what's going on." The two of us stood there, staring each other down. Another eternity passed before Luke said something.

"There's no time for this," he sighed. I didn't budge. "Bella, please." Even still, I wouldn't move. Luke took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"At least sit in the car," he gave in. "I'll explain everything; I just don't want to stand out here."

"You promise?" I questioned, determine to stand in that spot until I was certain. He took another deep breath, thought it all over again and nodded.

"I promise."

We both hurried back into the car, subconsciously eager to get out of the rain and the cold. I crossed my arms at my chest and waited for my answer. Luke hesitated a moment or two, nervously fiddling with his fingers and sighed more times than I could count.

"Luke?" I asked softly.

"I know, I know," he grumbled back, sounding angry. "This is impossibly hard to explain. I don't think I can—"

"Just try," I interrupted before he could take that thought any further. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to rub his head. This was painful for him, I could tell, but I was too fed up with being oblivious to let it slide. I was going to find out. In an attempt to make him feel better, I reached over and took his free hand in mine. I rubbed his palm with my thumb, returning all the comfort he'd given me in the past 24 hours. He smiled at me weakly and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not who you think I am, Bella," he began. "And I hated lying to you—you have to understand—I just couldn't tell you. And I shouldn't be telling you now." I took every word he spoke and thought over it, desperately trying to make sense of it all. So far, I was only more confused.

"You know all those old stories and myths about vampires? They're more real than you think," Luke continued. My heart stopped for an impossibly long second. Luke? A vampire? No. It wasn't possible. _I'm hallucinating again. Wake up, Bella. Wake up. This is worse than any nightmare._

"I'm a vampire, Bella."

_No. It's not true. It can't be._ My head was spinning so fast, it hurt. I struggled for breath and felt as though I'd pass out again. I had to keep my cool; I couldn't let Luke know that I was familiar with the ideas of vampires. If I did, I could expose the Cullens' secret, and that was something I'd vowed to risk my life for. I tried to focus on other things. This didn't explain anything, except the fact that I was in twice the danger I imagined. Edward had a reason to hate this man. _Is this why he's been so nice to me? Is this why he's acted this way from the very first day I met him?_ That brought up another idea.

"No, you can't be," I laughed softly, almost sounding hysterical. "I met you on the beach in broad daylight. I would have seen it." This brought some comfort. If Luke was a vampire like Edward, I would have seen his skin shine that morning. I would have known right away. He can't hide a secret like that.

"You know about that?" he asked, his interest sparked. My heart stopped again. Not even a minute into the conversation and I'd blown my cover. I could have shot myself then and there.

"That's what the stories say, right?" I offered pathetically, praying that he would buy it. "Don't tell me you're only a vampire on a full moon." I added in a laugh but it came out as a nervous giggle. He looked at me suspiciously and I only gave an innocent smile. _Please, oh please, God, don't let him know._

"No, it's different," he explained, shrugging off his suspicion. "I can go out in the sunlight any time of the year." Of course, I was horribly curious how this was possible, but I couldn't let him know. If I asked him to explain, I'd never pull this off.

"You're in danger with me," he sighed, looking as though those words hurt the most. "But you have to trust me. Please don't be afraid. I'd _never _hurt you." I stared into his eyes, reason and desire battling inside me. After my near-death experience with Edward, his promise was alluring. I was miserably tempted. I averted my eyes and took a second or two to think. There was no point, really; my options were limited. What could I do? Get out of the car and walk back to the beach house? I'd be lost, alone and at the mercy of this hurricane. But would staying with Luke be any less dangerous? What would Edward want me to do?

"We can't stay here any longer," Luke said as he buckled the seatbelt across his chest and put the car into drive. I'd been so consumed with Luke's complex that I nearly forgot about his mud-covered shoes and hurried demeanor.

"Why?" I demanded. He made that expression again that told me this was painful for him to say. I began to admire Luke for this; he told me what I deserved to know instead of just leaving me in the dark.

"Someone is chasing us," he said, his expression changing. Now he almost looked angry, as though the thought put him on the defensive side. "He's alone, but we'll both be in harm's way if he stay here any longer."

"Who?" I asked, horrified of the thought of _another _vampire wondering around.

"I don't know him personally, but he's after one of us," he said through gritted teeth as drove the car back onto the road. The realization hit me so hard that it knocked the breath out of me.

"He's after me," I whispered. My entire body started to shake. Edward was here, for real this time. He was after me and there was no way of knowing if he'd changed any since the last I saw him. He'd kill Luke the second he caught us. There was no telling if he'd leave me alive, either. He'd left the rest of his family and came after me.

"How do you know?" he asked, pulling his attention back to me. I averted my eyes once more and tried not to look at him. I hated keeping secrets from Luke; he'd been so kind and so honest to me. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. I couldn't break another promise to Edward.

"Stop the car, Luke," I said sternly. "Let me out of the car."

"What?" he asked, sounding almost sarcastic. "I can't do that. We have to get away from here."

"I want to get out," I repeated myself. "Stop the car."

"Bella, this is ridiculous. I'm not stopping," he replied, just as stubborn as I was.

"You have to let me go. He's only after _me_."

"I'm not letting you out so you can throw yourself in danger's way. I'm going to keep you safe."

"You can't stop him," I assured him. "Let me go, Luke." He had questions, I could see it in his face, but he didn't ask. He just kept driving.

"No," was his only response.

"I'm getting out of this car, whether you stop it or not," I threatened with my hand on the door. Luke subtly reached over and pressed a button on his control panel. I could hear the soft "click" from the car doors and, with a sickening realization, I'd found that he'd turned on the child safety lock.

"Luke, this is ridiculous," I grumbled. "Let me go. Now."

"So you can jump out and kill yourself?" he retorted. "No. I'm not letting this monster hurt you." His words sparked a fire in me that I didn't know I had. He was painfully right but I didn't want to admit it. I wasn't going to put Luke's life at risk for mine. It wasn't worth it.

I reached for the emergency break but he caught my hand before I could even get close.

"Bella, I love you," he said earnestly "and I'm not letting _any_one harm you."

"You don't understand," I said, pulling against him. "You have to let me go!"

"That _thing _will tear you apart the moment you get close," he explained, taking a strong grip on my hand. "I saw it in the woods. He's a _vampire_, Bella. I won't let him harm you." I wouldn't listen. I reached for the brake with my other hand but he expertly held both my wrists with one hand and drove with the other. Why didn't Luke tell me this before? As angry as it made me, I was withholding information, too.

"It's Edward!" I shouted, too worked up to keep my sanity. "He's looking for _me_! Just let me go and he won't hurt you, too!!" Through my teary eyes I could see his expression. He was shocked for a second but immediately changed to repulsed.

"Edward? The one's that made you lose your mind? The one that caused you all this pain? _Him_?" After hearing Luke's tone, I began to wish I'd never said anything. I stared at his eyes, fearful of the next emotion I'd see. His eyes turned black and his face stone cold. I winced. This was all-too-familiar.

"Let him come," Luke hissed. "I'll kill the bastard for doing this to you." His bitterly cold tone gave me Goosebumps and I began to shiver. Tears were streaming down my face like there were running faucets at the corner of my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"No," I cried. "You don't understand." I could feel the car slowly come to a stop in the middle of the highway.

"Please don't stop," I begged, cringing from the bitter irony. "Please…"

"I won't let him torture you like this," Luke replied solemnly. He slowly pulled the keys from the ignition. I curled up against the window, trying to pull my hands free and whimpering and crying my protest. I didn't want to be with Luke anymore. I didn't want to be with Edward. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to run away from this terrible mess and escape.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice the bullet that shot through the windshield and shattered the glass.

* * *

Heh. I'm horrible with the cliffhangers, huh? X3 I'm sorry! This chapter was getting too long and I had to end it. I hope you all don't hate me _too _much.

I'll get the next chapter out sooner, I promise.

Ta ta for now.


	8. What Matters Most

Uh oh. Apparently I kind goofed that last chapter. Oh well. X3 Hopefully this one will be better? And I'll try to tone down the cliffhangers. And answer all your questions.

* * *

_I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice the bullet that shot through the windshield and shattered the glass._

The entire world came to a screeching halt.

As did the car.

The force violently pushed me forward and I slammed into the dashboard in front of me. I would have scolded myself for not wearing a seatbelt, but at that point in time, it was the least of my concerns. Fortunately, the air bags didn't deploy. Unfortunately, the only thing between me and the black dashboard was a sea of broken glass.

For the longest time I had no idea if I was dead, alive, unconscious or hallucinating. I waited for what felt like hours before I opened my eyes.

I was alive. _Either that or dead and in Hell._ I took another deep breath to confirm it. The rapid beating of my heart was enough to convince me. The air was humid; I was still damp from the rain and uncomfortably leaned over the passenger seat of a car. I wanted to sit up straight but I didn't even have the strength to move. At that point, I dared to start looking around me.

Glass from the windshield was shattered everywhere. Nearly the entire thing had collapsed; only jagged edges remained along the frame. We were stopped in the middle of a highway. The roads were wet and rain was coming through the empty space in the front of the car. Thunder roared overhead but I could hardly hear it. Lightning hit the ground threateningly close, illuminating the area for seconds at a time. A ring reverberated in my ears, distracting me and numbing my senses. I winced and tried to shake it off even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. Pain pulled at the front of my entire upper body and I instantly knew that the glass had taken its toll. It seemed like every inch of me ached and froze from the cold, except for one hand, which was still enclosed in Luke's.

This got the adrenaline going inside me and my heart sped up again. I wanted to look over and be sure that he was okay but I was horribly afraid of what I might see. Somehow, I mustered up enough courage to pick my head up.

Luke was sitting, perfectly erect, and staring straight ahead. Pieces of glass covered him as well though it wasn't as nearly as bad as my situation. He wasn't moving. Horror rushed through me and I panicked, trying to find the bullet wound on him. It took me another eternity to realize he was unharmed. There was a hole in the head cushion of his seat, only hairs away from his head. His eyes were black and his entire body was frozen stiff. Finally, I was smart enough to follow his gaze out the window. Very slowly, I pulled my injured self from the dashboard.

"Don't move," Luke warned me. I obediently stopped. On impulse, I wanted to ask why but I figured out the answer soon enough. I had cuts all down my front—all of which were bleeding. They weren't fatal, thank God, but the scent was more than vivid. Careful to remain motionless, I let my eyes drift over to the road; to the direction the bullet was fired.

Standing only a few feet away with a gun pointed directly at the car was none other than Edward.

This time it wasn't a hallucination. It wasn't a nightmare. This scene was far too horrendous for my imagination to create. I never thought I could look at Edward and be struck with so much fear. Panic, dread and terror took me at once with so much force that it was indistinguishable from pain. I was in unspeakable danger at the hands of my beloved.

"Get out of the car, Bella," Edward hissed. The voice made me cringe. His angelic voice had been twisted and distorted, sounding like an enraged beast. His hand was firm around the gun, his ready finger on the trigger. As he spoke, he looked directly at Luke, engaged in a silent conversation of threats. Luke held my hand tighter, to a point where I couldn't possibly get away.

"Let her go," Edward growled again. There was a prolonged pause between each of his words, leaving absolutely no room for misinterpretation. I looked back and forth between the two and began to dread what was to come. They'd fight to the death. I had to do something—anything—to stop this before someone got hurt.

"Put the gun down, Edward," I cried. "Please." He didn't budge. I watched his eyes and, if only for a split second, I could have sworn that he showed the slightest sign of compassion. As quick as it had come, the emotion left and returned to the stone-cold snarl.

"It doesn't matter," Luke answered. I wasn't sure if he was trying to sarcastically comfort me or just taunt Edward. "He knows that gun won't be any use." It took another pause for me to figure this one out. Vampires were too quick; their reaction time was a fraction of the time it took a bullet to fire and impact. _Of course_. I glanced back to Edward who looked as though the comment only fueled his anger. He must have known it; the anger was apparent in his face.

"I won't say it again, Bella," he urged, the gun still aimed and ready. As infuriating as it was to be ordered around, I knew better than to argue at a time like this. To my surprise, Luke let go of my hand. His grin shocked me even more. I simply stared, utterly confused.

"Stop playing games," Edward hissed again, frustrated that my attention was on Luke.

"It's not a game," was Luke's calm reply. "Bella knows who she's safe with."

The entire universe came crashing down on me.

Luke was so confident that I'd stay by his side that he let go of my hand. Edward was so confident that I'd come back to his side that he just asked me to do so. I had to pick.

I could sympathize with both of them. To both sides, they thought I was in danger with the other. Edward must have walked in to see me crying with Luke forcefully holding me in place. Luke knew that Edward was the cause of all my distress and he was eager to get me away from what he assumed to be an abusive relationship. Both sides were equally balanced and the one I leaned on would determine who died that day.

_I'm not safe with anyone._

At a crawling pace, I opened the car door. Little shards of glass fell from me as I moved and I had to make a conscious effort not to wince. I could hear the sound of each piece as it hit the pavement. I wanted to be away from Luke. I wanted to be away from Edward. Standing outside the car, I looked back at Luke and then to Edward. If I was capable of silent conversation, I would have apologized to both of them.

Then I ran.

I forced my weak legs to move as fast as I could possibly go. Voices called after me but I didn't hesitate. I'd get away from the place if it killed me. I could never choose who was right or wrong. I wouldn't. The ground was covered in puddles, making it nearly impossible to keep from falling. Water soaked through my shoes and crawled up the bottoms of my pants. The rain fell like needles, stinging the wounds and mixing with blood. I fumbled my way to the trees that lined the highway, taking comfort in a place where I could make believe that I was hidden.

I didn't stop to see if anyone was following me. I didn't look back. I wouldn't have stopped for the world.

After a while, my lungs started to burn and my legs began to ache so much that I couldn't force myself to move any more. I started this run tired, mentally exhausted so it was no wonder that I'd run out of energy fast. I finally stopped at an enormously large tree and leaned on it for support, gasping to get my breath back. The scene was familiar—I'd visited this place before in dreams the past couple of nights. It was odd to think that all this time the dream lead to me to believe I'd take refuge with someone else.

I never would have guessed to find safety in solitude.

A couple shards of glass stuck out of wounds in my arm and my cheek and I reluctantly pulled them out. It stung like nothing else, but I knew from experience that I'd be okay. The cuts weren't too bad; at most, I'd need a couple stitches. I pressed my forehead to the bark and did the one thing I couldn't seem to stop. I cried.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella. _I tried to wipe a tear away but the dirt on my hand only made my eyes water up more. _You are _not _going to let someone get hurt tonight because you couldn't pull yourself together. Stay calm. Think. You'll make it out of this. _

"Bella," a deeper voice said. It took me a moment to realize that this wasn't my better judgment. It was Edward.

"Bella, I…" He was at a loss for words, just like me. I didn't turn to face him—I was afraid that any movement would cause him to get a better scent off the blood dripping from me and then we really would lose all hope. I'd always wanted him to change me, but now, the one time it was more possible than ever, I couldn't let it happen.

"You're in danger," he offered softly. His voice sounded uncharacteristically weak.

"I know," was my bitter answer. The response held more than one meaning and I meant both. Edward took it personally.

"Bella, you don't understand," he began. Every time he said my name, it sounded as though it pained him. "Luke isn't what you think he is."

"I know, Edward," I replied just as coldly. It took every last bit of effort in me to not jump and embrace him. I would have given the world just to be in his arms. I wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, I wanted to tell him how horribly sorry I was and how I'd never ever break a promise again. It would have only made matters worse.

"He's not like me," he tried to explain. He almost took on a pleading tone—it was a tone I couldn't identify. I'd never heard it from Edward before. "He can't be trusted. You have to believe me…" When I finally realized what he was feeling, more tears came.

He was afraid of losing me.

I felt so undeserving that I nearly wished I was dead. I'd betrayed him in more ways than one. Throughout all our fights, through this entire mess, he never loved me any less. I didn't deserve someone so caring, so devoted.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I'm so sorry." I meant those words more than anything I'd ever said in my life. Even still, my timing was horrible. Edward took it the wrong way. I wish I would have thought fast enough to clarify the thought before we were interrupted.

"Stay away from her," Luke hissed. This time I looked up. He was standing no more than five feet away from both Edward and I. His teeth were showing and his face was distorted into a feral snarl. It was even more terrifying to see the same expression from Edward. There were both engaged in another silent conversation as their bodies slowly moved into a fighting position. In a matter of seconds, they stood, growling at each other and ready to lunge at any given moment. It was a stalemate that lasted longer than any moment I've ever lived through.

When they finally moved, the motion was so fast that all I could see was a blur. The only sounds were low growls and the rustle of leaves and twigs as they battled.

It wasn't like the classic movie scene of two elegant men standing across from each other with swords and witty banters. No. They were indistinguishable from rabid animals, battling to the death. I watched from my spot on the sidelines, cringing every time I heard a sound of an injury that I could have sworn was fatal. It was impossible to tell who had the advantage.

The fight slowed just long enough for me to understand what was going on. Luke had managed to throw Edward off him and into a nearby tree. I yelped on impulse, fighting the urge to run over and make sure he was okay. Edward groaned, battling the pain. Luke, on the other hand, made the mistake of hesitating and closing his eyes for a moment. Edward lunged at him again and forced him to the ground. I could hear fallen branches of tress snap beneath the force, followed by Luke's pained yelp.

"Edward…Luke…stop…" I begged them. The two ignored me.

"Stop it!" I shouted this time, growing frustrated. Even still, I was ignored. I looked around me, searching for something I could throw at them to get them to listen to me.. I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

Right at the base of the tree Edward hit laid his gun. I didn't pause to think it over. I bent down, took the gun in my hands and pointed it at the fighting vampires. I finally caught their attention when I cocked the gun.

When they stopped, I was finally able to see what was going on. Luke had Edward pinned against a tree with his hands firmly on his opponent's shoulders but Edward's hand was wrapped up in the collar of Luke's shirt, threatening to choke him.

"Stop it," I ordered. My fear came through my voice, my hands were shaking violently and tears were streaming down my face. I was no threat and we all knew it. I still wouldn't back down. Both Edward and Luke looked irritated from my interruption—as though I was just a nuisance trying to nudge my way into something more important. They turned their attention back to each other. At that point, I lost any control I had over my emotions. I was so intent on stopping the battle that I'd go to any extreme. I wasn't thinking, just acting on any notion that seemed plausible.

I moved the gun and pointed it up, just below my jawbone at my neck. The cold metal of the tip pressed against my skin and I had to fight not to shiver. A gun wasn't any threat to a vampire, but it was a different story with me. I had a finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

"Stop right now," I ordered, deliberate pauses between each word. Immediately, the two men let go of each other. Their expressions changed from anger to pure concern; they truly believed I'd shot myself. The idea was, in a dark sense, tempting. If I was gone, at least they'd have nothing to fight over.

"I won't let either of you get hurt because of me," I said, though my sentence was broken up by sobs. I was going hysterical. By looking at their faces, it seemed as though they'd be crying, too, if they could.

"Please, Bella…" Edward begged, his voice so soft that I almost couldn't hear him. He was pleading me, _begging_ me not to harm myself. I'd never heard him sound so scared. More tears fell. I didn't know what to do from there. Sure, I had their attention, but what more could I do? Point that gun at myself until they apologized to each other? There was nothing _to _do.

"Please put the gun down," he pleaded. "You're scaring me, sweetheart." When I heard Edward talk like that, I melt once again. The urge to run into his arms was almost too strong to withstand. I turned my gaze over to Luke, who looked equally worried but disgusted from how Edward was talking to me.

"Stop acting like you actually care," he accused viciously. Edward growled in response, but Luke continued. "I know how much you've hurt her, you bastard." I could see it in their eyes that they would have lunged at each other again if I didn't have the gun pointed at me.

Edward turned back to me, searching for truth in the statement. Just a second of looking into my eyes and he realized how hurt I'd been. From that moment on, he looked more hurt than I had ever been.

"Oh God, Bella," he whispered, sounding as though he really was choking up. "I'm so sorry." I had to fight the urge to start balling tears again.

"No," I said with a stern yet shaky voice. "Stop it. No more fighting. I'm the one at fault." I knew I wasn't making sense but, at that point, it didn't seem to matter as much. I felt incredibly numb. My entire body stopped feeling—_I _stopped feeling. It was a horrible sense and I would have picked pain over this any day. My mind drifted from reality, seeking comfort in a made-up world. I felt was though I was about to pass out. I was torn between two people who were both right and wrong at the same time. All of it was a huge misunderstanding. I couldn't pick either of them over the other because that would mean picking who was wrong and who was right. Neither would listen to me long enough to hear it all explained, and even if they did, there were tons of things I didn't even understand all the way. I was the one who caused it all; the idiot who made all the wrong decisions. I never knew I could pay for such awful decisions so severely. Oddly enough, both Luke and Edward started to feel something unusual but it was far from what I had.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, suddenly panicked. "Get down!" I looked up, still dazed from my whirlwind of thoughts. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. The feeling almost made me twitch; the air suddenly felt thick with static. Two pairs of horribly worried eyes stared at me, anticipating something I was oblivious to. Without warning, Edward dove for me with instant speed and the force pushed me back at least a few feet. He cradled me in his arms to soften the impact as we hit the ground. I dropped the gun instantly and it fell to the ground without a noise. He pressed himself down on top of me, covering me entirely. With one arm firm around my middle, the other pushed the side of my head to this chest and covering my exposed ear.

At that very second, a tremendous rumble thundered, shaking the ground with it's deafening bellow. Even through Edward's attempt to block my ears, it was still painful. A bolt of lightning struck the tree I had just been standing under and blinded me. I gasped my surprise and, on instinct, huddled closer to Edward. It took forever for the traumatizing event to pass and for me to get the courage to breathe again.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, gasping for breath. I blinked my eyes back open until I could see his face staring down at me. Slowly, I nodded. I could have sworn I saw a smile flash across his face. He continued to just stare at me, looking as though he'd never been so happy to be this close.

"Move!" came Luke's voice from behind. Edward immediately looked up. The tree had a deep, black cut down its entire trunk and into the ground. The side opposite from us had been up-rooted, forcing the tree into an unnatural angle. Unable to support itself, the tree began to fall.

Immediately, Edward pulled me from the ground but a force stopped him. The cuff of my pants, which had been so battered and worn from the day's events, was caught on the over-ground roots of the falling tree.

"I'm stuck," I breathed as Edward tried to pull me up. I panicked, furiously tugging at leg. Behind Edward, I could see the tree come dangerously close and pick up speed as it fell. Seeing as though it was too late, Edward did what came on instinct. He protected me. He covered my body once more, his back to the tree and braced himself.

"No," I whimpered as I tried to free myself from the snag in my clothes. I didn't want Edward to throw himself in death's way like that. As the impact grew closer, I closed my eyes and tried not to think of what could happen.

There was nothing. No sounds, no pain…nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering if I'd died so suddenly that I didn't feel anything at all. Edward was still laying over me, protecting me. I blinked, and then looked behind him. The tree was leaning over us and hovering. It was in midair, just floating at a threatening angle. Finally, I caught sight of Luke near the base of the tree. He was hunched over, fitted into the angle, holding the enormous tree up. His front was to us and his expression was painfully strained.

"Go," he choked out with a wince. "I can't…hold it…" Edward didn't delay. He immediately grabbed my bound foot and vigorously pulled it, tearing the fabric. Then he pulled me into his arms and jumped out of the way, all in one motion.

The idea of still being alive was amazing. I would have continued to lay there and catch my breath had Luke not caught my attention again. He grunted and I looked up to find him. He was still holding the tree up. His feet were sinking into the mud under the weight and the giant log was slowly getting closer to the ground.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I jumped to my feet and ran to his side. Almost immediately, I placed my hands on the bark of the tree and began to push away from Luke. I knew better than anyone else that I couldn't do a thing to help but I was willing to die trying.

"Get away," Luke grunted painfully. "You'll be crushed."

"I'm not letting you die," I answered.

Even with my all my effort, the tree kept the same pace it had before. My feet were gradually swallowed by mud and my arms felt as though they'd snap under the weight. I was walking into my own demise.

Just when I thought it was over, the pressure began to lift. The falling tree was being pushed the opposite direction. Over my shoulder, I could see Edward behind me, forcing the heavy log to the opposite side. It fell on the opposite side, hitting the ground with another loud rumble.

We were alive.

"Luke?" I asked as I took a step forward. "Are you okay?" He was leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and clearly exhausted. Before I could get close, he held out a hand to stop me.

"Bella," he said with more warmth in his British voice than I'd heard in a long time. "Stay where you are. I can't control myself as well as Edward can." Despite his words, the statement was far from bitter. It almost sounded as though he was admiring Edward. This brought a sincere smile to my face. I knew Luke was a wonderful person from the start.

I turned around to face Edward, knowing that I owed him more of a "thank you" than anyone else. I opened my mouth to speak but the words caught in my throat. I struggled for something to say, awkwardly standing there, speechless. Fortunately, Edward spoke for me.

"I love you," was all he said. It was all that needed to be said. Those three words put my entire world at peace. I'd been longing to hear that phrase for so long. I nearly passed out from pure joy. It made me cry, at the very least. I sniffled a bit and wiped my eyes a bit.

"Bella?" he said, asking if something was wrong. I smiled even more and meant it just as much before I spoke.

"I love you more."

Edward chuckled that warm laugh of his and instantly pulled me back into his arms. He didn't hold back; he held me as tight as he could. He didn't seem bothered that I was still bleeding even though I knew he was well aware of it. I sobbed even more, finally letting out the last of my tears. Edward continued to hold me, affectionately stroking my shoulders and spoke softly at my ear.

"Shhh," he whispered to me. "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

"I've been a horrible person," I cried. It stung to admit it but I knew it would feel worse if I didn't. "I've betrayed you. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he continued to whisper. "Relax. We can talk about it later."

"I don't deserve to be treated so well," I whimpered. "I hate myself for it. You're too good to me. You don't know how I've betrayed you."

"Bella, it's okay," he said softly, hugging me tighter." I just cried harder into his arms. Edward was so good to me, he always had been. I felt horrible for what I'd done and even worse for being forgiven so easy. I wished I wasn't capable of making mistakes. I wished I could have taken back all I'd done. I jumped to conclusions and lost control of my emotions. I guess that's one of the flaws of being human.

"I love you, Bella. You're safe. That's what matters most."

* * *

Heh, no, it's not over. I'll probably have at least another chapter. At least there's no cliffhanger this time. x3 Don't be mad at me because it's so cheesy…I'm a sucker for happy endings. I couldn't figure out a better way to make it happen. Oh well. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, but they'll be answered next time, I promise. 


	9. Lullaby

Phew. I was really afraid everyone was going to hate that chapter. Yay! The author didn't screw up (too badly, at least)! Yeah, so did you know there's a "hits" counter for your fanfictions? Okay, you probably did, but I didn't. I read and kinda thought "holy _shit_. _That _many people have looked at this silly little story? My goodness." Heh. And then, right next to it, there was the favorite story and story alert counter. You all totally boosted my ego. x3 I luff you all:heart:heart:heart:

Okay, so, I stayed at a beach house in the Outer Banks with some friends and a storm came in. The house was so close to my made-up description it was _crazy. _Jacuzzi, swimming pool…yeah. x3 It was seriously déjà vu. Fortunately, we didn't have to evacuate. But the irony was fun. And it inspired me. It made me wish I had an Edward with me. vv

Ugh!!! It took a **week** before fanfiction would let me update!! D: It wouldn't let me add any documents for the past seven days.

I'll try not to disappoint you with this chapter.

* * *

Hours later, I found myself was in the emergency room. Well, sort of. I was sitting in the waiting room beside Edward. He had his arm reached over the armrest so he could hold my hand. Every once-in-a-while, he'd bring it up to his lips and kiss the back of my hand. Edward was Edward again. He was the loving, caring and amazing person I'd always known him to be. In every action, he reminded me of just how much he loved me. I had never been so relieved in my life.

Every couple of minutes, I'd look to the ICU doors and then back to clock. Then, disappointed, I'd sigh and slump in my chair.

"Relax, Bella. Luke will be fine," Edward whispered in my ear. I just bit my tongue.

"What if they find out that he's a," I began, but Edward placed a finger to my lips. He nodded his head to the direction of an elderly woman a couple seats of away. She'd been waiting there when we walked in and looked a little frustrated when they treated Luke before her. We'd be in even more trouble if she overheard out conversation. I pouted. _Great._ _More unanswered questions_. Edward caught on to my disappointment and stood, holding his hand out to me. It would have been humorous to anyone watching us—he already had one hand locked in mine yet he still held the out other.

Edward led me to a patio outside the hospital. All the white, plastic furniture had been toppled over and pushed into corners of the fenced area. Nearly everything was cased in dead leaves and mud, not to mention covered with drops of rain. Fortunately, the rain had let up. It had dulled down to a very faint drizzle, practically a mist. He guided me over to the metal railing and leaned over it, facing the parking lot. I watched him curiously, waiting for him to say something.

"Bella, being a vampire is a lot more complicated than you know," he sighed. I tilted my head to the side curiously, waiting for him to continue. Reluctantly, he went on. "It's a dominant mutation of the human gene. That's all it is—a mutation. We're still, in a terrible sense of the word, human. We've just been horribly distorted."

"Stop talking about my Edward like that," I whined. He just rolled his eyes and continued.

"When someone's changed," he began "there's no telling what could happen. A person could be horribly contorted or barely changed at all. That's why Alice has visions and I can read minds—it's always _different_. Luke is a very rare case." I nodded my understanding, encouraging him to continue. "He'll show most of the _physical _aspects of a human yet still carry the traits of a vampire. It's difficult to explain. For example, he'll still have the same…diet, but his temperature would be closer to normal or maybe he'd-"

"Be able to walk in the sun?" I offered. Edward smiled and nodded, pleased that I'd caught on so fast.

"Yes, like being able to walk in the sun," he replied. "The doctors shouldn't detect anything unusual and, even if they do, it will most likely be too inconclusive to judge. He'll be just fine." I sighed and took a little more comfort. As I leaned over the railing, I could feel the remnant drops of rain soak through the sleeves of my shirt. I didn't mind; my clothes were all damp anyway.

There were questions I was dying to ask. I'd been dying to ask for days, ever since that day I hurt my ankle. It was more than tempting to just list off everything I didn't understand and demand an explanation for each. Somehow, I managed to keep my mouth closed. Something like that would only start an argument. I had to be patient.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his again. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand, looking intently at my skin. After a while, he dared to look up at my eyes. I just stared back, waiting patiently. He sighed and let go of my hand so he could pull himself up to sit on the railing.

"Bella," he addressed me to get my attention even though he knew I was focusing on nothing else. His expression was pained—he was about to tell me something he didn't want to but knew he had to. "Through visions," he said slowly. "Alice has seen you die." Edward's eyes stared deep into mine and he looked as though he was afraid of losing me all over again. I could have sworn that he was on the brink of tears. It was horribly painful to see Edward like this and I suddenly regretted ever bringing up the subject. I don't care how much I want to know something—it wasn't worth doing this to Edward.

"You don't have to…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"No. You deserve to know," he replied solemnly. "I'm not keeping any more secrets from you." He reached out and pulled me closer to him. He sat high above me, on the metal bars, with me standing right in front of him. My back was pressed to his chest from the tight embrace as he leaned forward and set his face to the nape of my neck. He took a deep breath, taking in my scent. I should have been scared but, for the first time in days, I felt as safe as anyone could possibly be. His arms wrapped around my middle and hugged me so tight that I held my breath. There was another pause before he continued.

"There were four visions," he explained. "Each one had a different end. It was awful, Bella. I didn't know how to protect you." There was another incredibly long pause. He took deep breath with his nose pressed to my hair. "Alice had the first vision before we even got to the beach house. It involved you and a stranger. Alice didn't recognize the person or the house it took place in. However, Alice recognized the beach house from her vision the second we got there. This stranger—who I can only assume was Luke—turned you into a vampire." I wanted to argue that particular situation wasn't necessarily "killing" me, but I kept quiet. At least it explained Edward's outrage when he found out that I got a ride home with a total stranger. It also explained why Edward told me not to let anyone inside the house. There was another pause, followed by a deep breath.

"The second was the one she had at the movie theatre. Only this time, she saw the two of us. I was the one who took your life. I lost control and took too much blood. It was absolutely horrible. That's why Carlisle made everyone leave. We weren't taking any chances." His voice started to break up and he had to pause again to collect himself. I remained perfectly silent and still in his arms. It was amazing how everything started to fit together so perfectly—it all made sense.

"The third involved you and that stranger again, only this time I'm certain it was Luke. You were riding in his car on the way to the other town to avoid the storm. The car started to skid on the road and it fell off a bridge. It crashed into the water below and you drowned." This one had me thinking. Luke and I were seconds away from taking that bridge but he decided to stop for the night. I had no idea that a decision that small could have a consequence so large. My breath started to get short at that point. I couldn't believe that I'd been that close to death so many times. It gave all my decisions and actions a deeper meaning. Edward snapped me out of my trance by holding me tighter and breathing in my scent again.

"In the last vision, you killed yourself." This one hit harder than all the rest. I didn't want to admit that I contemplated such an act when, in reality, I was seconds away from doing so. "I left to come after you before Alice could explain anything more. I wish I would have been patient long enough to listen to her."

I turned to face Edward. He was getting that horribly depressed tone of voice again. There was something more that he wasn't telling me.

"Do you understand what I did? Not only did I cause you to consider suicide, but I brought the weapon _to _you. The closest you were to dying was entirely my fault. In fact, because of me, you could have been killed four times over. When you held that gun up to your neck I was ready to yank it from your hands and shoot myself instead. It was the most idiotic thing I've done in my entire life." He buried his face again. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I couldn't get myself to respond right away. Hearing it only made me feel worse.

"Please don't be sorry," I finally said. "I don't deserve it." Edward looked up to meet my gaze but I continued before he could stop me. "I deliberately disobeyed you. I promised you and Carlisle that I wouldn't leave the house. I promised I'd be safe. I betrayed you and did something horrible—I nearly _deserve _death." Edward, however, stopped me right there. He took my chin in his strong grasp and titled my hand up to look him in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Isabella Swan," he said sternly, although his words were far from threatening. "There is not a single act you could do to deserve death. I don't care if you've hurt someone or even _killed_. No one is _ever _going to take the life of the woman I love. You deserve more than this world can ever give to you. Don't you dare talk about my Bella that way." He tried to pull me into another embrace but I wouldn't let him. This had gone far enough; I felt too guilty to accept such unconditional love.

"You don't understand," I cried, shaking my head. "I did something absolute horrible. I chea-" Before I could get the word out, Edward jumped to his feet and hugged me once more. He pressed me to himself and my words were lost, muffled in his thick jacket.

"Shh," he whispered to me. "It's okay. I understand." I managed to wiggle enough to look up at him.

"No, Edward, listen to me, you-" I was cut off again.

"I know what happened between the two of you," he said calmly. My heart stopped. _He knows? No. He wouldn't be holding me like this if he knew how disgusting I'd been. He must be mistak—_

"I can read minds, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "One moment near Luke and I knew what happened. I knew what you did." This only made me cry harder.

"Shhh, shhh," he continued to coo at my ear. "Don't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm just as guilty as you are." I merely shook my head and continued to sob. "Please don't cry, sweetheart. I'm right here. You were scared and confused. I can't blame you for what you've done. I'm not denying that I'm a little hurt, but I'm just glad that you're okay. I love you more than anything else in the world. There's not a thing you could even imagine that would change that." I pressed my face to his chest still. The zipper of the jacket was pulled down just far enough for me to be able to press my cheek to his bare chest underneath. As always, his cool, chilly skin felt better than anything else. He rubbed his hands along my back, as if trying to compensate for the lack of warmth from his own skin. After a moment, he bent over and kissed the top of my head. Sometime after that, my sobs began to die down.

My eyes were swollen, my cheeks were wet with tears and I could barely breathe through my nose. Yet, somehow, crying like that felt better. I was finally able to let go of all the fear, pain and guilt. I permanently let go of everything that happened and let myself focus on the brilliant, charming and gorgeous man in front of me. When I thought my voice was calm enough, I managed to speak again.

"I still love you more."

It was almost another hour before we were called in to see a doctor. There were handfuls of people hurt by the hurricane and I wasn't too high up on the waiting list. Edward followed me into the examination room, refusing to leave my side. This only made it that much more embarrassing when the nurse asked me to change into a paper smock.

"Close your eyes," I begged him. Edward just stared at me and smiled. "Edward, please!" He reluctantly turned his back to me and, the second I was finished, his eyes were instantly glued to me again. Then the doctor walked in, as if on cue. I was so used to being around Carlisle that I almost expected all doctors to be as charming and as handsome. This man was old with his age apparent in the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His head was nearly bald; most of his hair was in a thick mustache attached to a long, grey beard. He had glasses resting on his nose with thick lenses and a few pens tucked away in the pocket of his white coat. He had a folder in hand with a couple of papers on top, messily held with a paperclip.

"It says here that there was a car accident?" the man prompted, looking up at us just over his glasses. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward interrupted.

"Yes, that's right. The car slid on the wet roads and we hit a tree," he said. The doctor looked to me to verify the statement and I only nodded.

"May I see the incisions?" he asked. The words made me wince internally. I'd been stripping down enough; I didn't want to have to do it again. I looked to Edward but he was only grinning. I pulled the smock down to reveal my collarbone and half of my chest—fortunately I still had underwear underneath. The doctor inspected the cuts by gently running his fingers over them. I made a conscious effort to keep steady.

"They're not too bad, you'll only need a couple stitches," he said calmly. "We'll be able to do it right here, I'll send someone in." The doctor wrote something on the paper and headed out the door.

"Edward?" I asked, pulling the paper smock back up. "Will you be able to say?"

"I'll be fine," he smiled as he kissed the top of my head. "I promise."

We got the stitches over with easily—I was used to it, anyway. They wrapped up every wound, making me feel like a mummy. Either way, it covered up the scent of blood and I felt at least a little more comfortable. The entire time, Edward was right there at my side. When we walked out to the waiting room, I instantly looked around for Luke.

"Bella, don't worry so much," he whispered at my ear. "He'll be fine. I'll even go check for you." Edward left my side just long enough to talk to the lady behind the front desk. After a short conversation he came back and took my hand in his again.

"He broke his shoulder and his collarbone," he explained. "It's not critical; they just need to keep him there at least another couple hours to set the casts." My horror must have been apparent in my face. "He'll be fine, it'll just take some time. I'm more worried about _you_. How are you feeling?" It was clever of him to try to change the subject like that. I would have argued but now didn't seem like the time.

"I'm just fine," I answered softly.

"Honestly," he encouraged. I sighed.

"Exhausted. And the cuts hurt like hell," I moaned. In response, Edward pulled me over to the chairs that crowded the waiting room and conveniently picked the two that were missing the armrest in between. He sat and held his arms out to me, inviting me to sit in his lap. I willingly complied. He let me sprawl out on the chairs with my head resting at his chest. His arms were wound tight around my shoulders and my stomach, holding me as close as he could.

"We're going to wait for Luke?" I asked, excited that Edward was patient enough to do something like that.

"Yes," he whispered back. "We'll wait for him. Now stop worrying about him or you'll make me jealous."

"No no, I'll stay up with you," I protested even though I was already getting extremely sleepy. Edward began to hum a lullaby at my ear knowing that it was all it took for me to instantly fall asleep.

"That's a dirty trick," I groaned, feeling myself drift into unconsciousness. He just continued to sing. In a matter of minutes, I was comfortably asleep in the arms of the only man in the world for me.

When I woke up, there was another angelic voice, only she was shouting.

"Bella!!"

"Shh!" I could hear Edward hiss just above my head. "She's sleeping."

"Not anymore," I mumbled without bothering to open my eyes.

"Bella!" the angel shouted again. I only winced from the loud sound. "Oh, God, Bella, it's so good to see you! I was so worried!" I could feel another pair of cold arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight. With a deep breath, I slowly pulled myself back into a somewhat conscious state. There were two faces staring down at me; Alice and Edward. I was still in Edward's arms but the scenery had changed. This made me a little nervous. I immediately tried to sit up but Edward held me in place. It then occurred to me that we were moving and I was at least three feet off the ground. Edward caught my nervousness and started to explain before I could question.

"The doctor wanted Luke to stay overnight," he explained, talking too fast for me to interrupt. "We couldn't stay in the waiting room all night. And Alice really wanted to see you…"

"But you promised we'd wait," I whined, still half-asleep.

"We'll go back first thing in the morning," he offered. "Carlisle went over to check on him, there's no need to worry." That statement alone made me feel loads better. I was able to relax a little.

"So where are we going?" I asked. They didn't bother to answer me and instead, they looked up. I followed their gaze to a huge hotel lobby. It was an expensive hotel, no doubt. Everything was decorated with red and gold and shone like it was brand new. Uniformed employees—who looked horribly uncomfortable in those uniforms—hurried around, pushing carts of luggage and trying to get through the long line of people at the desk. It was packed because of the storm; everyone would have needed a place to stay. I sighed and leaned into Edward a bit more, still exhausted.

"We're almost there, sweetheart," he whispered to me as we stepped into an elevator. I smiled my response. A few more people filed into the elevator with us, making me feel slightly claustrophobic. Two parents filed in with their three young children close at hand, followed by two elderly people that I could only assume were grandparents. A young couple came in last and the woman gave me a funny look. I guess I deserved it; Edward _was _carrying me.

"I can walk," I whispered to him. He only smiled and tightened his grip around me.

Out of the five floors, we got off on the second. Chatter and random noises echoed down the hallway as families shuffled between rooms. The entire hotel was ridiculously packed and I began to feel grateful just to get a room at all. We stopped outside a door with the number "216" beside it and soon shuffled our way into a somewhat more reclusive area—all the noises in the corridor still seemed to seep through the walls. There were two queen-sized beds spaced nearly symmetrically in the room, taking up nearly all of the floor space. Fortunately, we had our own bathroom but I didn't bother to inspect it past the closed door. An old television sat behind an even older wooden cabinet on the opposite side of the beds though there were only a couple feet between the pieces of furniture. An odd scent filtered through my nose as we walked in and smelled like someone had used too much Windex and carpet shampoo. The room wasn't anything fancy, but I wasn't complaining.

"Sorry we couldn't get a nicer room," Alice sighed. "We were lucky to even get one." Edward sat on the edge of the bed closest to the window and placed me in his lap.

"No," I insisted. "This is perfect."

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett have a room downstairs. The rest of us are bunking here," Alice explained. This brought a smile to my face. As much as I was surprised to know that Edward's parents trusted him enough to stay in the same room with me, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I still had so many questions for him.

"Don't get your hopes up," Alice warned me. "Jasper and I are under strict orders—he and Edward get one bed, you and I get the other." Edward, whose back was turned to Alice, simply rolled his eyes. Even Alice knew that there wasn't a force in this world strong enough to keep us apart. Especially not tonight. I looked up at the man that still held me tight in his arms and smiled. I stared into those topaz eyes for a moment that wouldn't have been long enough if it lasted the rest of my life. I might have gone on that long if I wasn't interrupted. Alice's phone buzzed, sounding its silent ring. She yanked the thing from her pocket and flipped the cell phone open with lightning speed. Another second passed and she had the entire text message read.

"The boys are almost back with our things," she explained. "They don't know where our rooms are so I'll go meet them."

"Our things?" I asked, my curiosity sparked. "You don't mean they…"

"Yeah. They went back to the house to get all our belongings," she grinned. My jaw dropped. Alice simply gave that ridiculously attractive smile of hers. Because I'd so many questions already I tried to fill in all the pieces for myself. Jasper and Emmett, maybe Carlisle, too, must have traveled all the way back to the beach to retrieve our stuff. _But in this weather? _The idea made me chuckle. _Leave it to a family of vampires to accomplish the impossible_.

"You guys spoil me too much," I sighed. The two laughed, failing to realize how much I really meant it.

"I'll be back," she grinned from the doorway just before she walked out. It was at that moment that I realized how long it had been since I talked with Charlie. I gasped my shock and jumped up from Edward's lap to get to the phone.

"Bella? What's the matter?" he asked, placing both his hands at my waist as though he feared I would fall. I stretched across the bed, reaching for the nightstand in the center of the room.

"I need to call Charlie," I replied with a regretful tone. "I'm sure he's worried sick."

"He was," Edward corrected me. "But don't worry; we've already talked to him." My jaw dropped again.

"What? When? And what do you mean 'we'?" I demanded, panicked. No doubt Charlie would have been furious—out of fear, of course—and probably insisted on driving up to get me as soon as he got wind of the hurricane. I was surprised that he wasn't already here, watching me every single moment to make sure I was okay.

"I called while you were asleep at the hospital," he answered simply. I gave him a look that said I expected more of an answer. With a sigh, he continued. "He was worried, but I convinced him to stay in Forks. He can't wait to see you again."

"What did you say about the accident?" I asked, hanging on his every word.

"I said the car spun out and you were the only one that didn't have your seatbelt on," he mused at me. As embarrassing as that story was, it was mostly true, minus the intentionally excluded details. I _wasn't _wearing a seatbelt when we were in the car which is why I crashed into the dashboard.

"And my back?" I asked. Edward frowned—he still felt horrible for hurting me.

"What Charlie doesn't know can't hurt him," was Edward's final answer. As much as I hated lying, this would definitely be better than explaining the entire story. With his hands still firm around my middle, he pulled me back into his lap. He started to play with my hair, twirling it around his fingers. He pressed his nose to my hair and took in a deep breath.

"Ugh. I really should take a shower," I whined, well aware that my scent, as well as my appearance, was a little less than attractive.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edward retorted. "I think you smell wonderful."

"Liar." I accused. He just chuckled.

"Never."

* * *

So I'm contemplating if I want to add more conflict or not. If I don't, there'll be one more chapter of just Edward and Bella fluff and filling in the last of the questions. If I don't, then I'd have to come up with some more conflict. xDD Oh well. Any suggestions? 


End file.
